RETORNO
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Qué pasaría si, durante la misión con Yamato y Sai, Naruto y Sakura lograran traer a Sasuke de vuelta. La joven kunoichi comienza a olvidarse de su apartado compañero justo cuando él vuelve, ahora Sakura debe afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tiene al alcance de su mano todo cuanto siempre soñó y sin embargo algo le impide tomarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO:**

Sakura corría desesperadamente entre pasillos sin dirección alguna, estaban cerca de encontrar a Sasuke, tan cerca como nunca antes. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su pensamientos la atormentaban, estaban tras él pero no conseguía concentrarse, solo recordaba a Naruto, la forma del Kyubi, a Yamato intentando frenarlo, solo podía intentar imaginar la desesperación de su rubio amigo para llegar a tales extremos, ella era sin duda, la que menos sacrificios había hecho.

Una gran explosión aturdió sus oídos y se dirigió hasta el origen de aquel caos, la luz del brillante día la segó por completo durante unos segundos, pero cuando logró recuperar la vista se encontró con una escena impensable. Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo con una gran herida en el pecho, Naruto estaba a unos pasos de él viendo a la nada, Sai se mantenía al margen y Yamato trataba de auxiliar al herido, la chica estaba confundida pero se acercó rápidamente a la escena.

Se quedó parada junto a Sasuke que luchaba por respirar, Naruto se aproximó

-Cúralo Saura-chan- le pidió, pero aunque la ninja le había escuchado se mantenía sin ayudarle. Un cargo de consciencia se lo impedía, sentía que no se merecía su ayuda, él mismo se había buscado esa situación -¿Qué esperas Sakura-chan?- pero la voz de Naruto era una súplica que no podía ignorar.

Se arrodilló junto a su distante compañero y comenzó a sanarle.

-¿Qué pasó Naruto?-

\- Orochimaru y Kabuto lograron escapar, traté de detenerlos pero lanzaron a Sasuke al suelo, ya estaba herido- Su compañero miraba angustiosamente lo que pasaba.

-Se pondrá bien, no ha sido tan grave- hubiera podido hacer más pero el dolor en su brazo por el anterior ataque le daba molestias aún.

-No te esfuerces mucho Sakura, nos queda un largo camino y te necesitamos a ti más que ningún otro- Yamato le sugirió, la kunoichi estuvo de acuerdo y se detuvo. Lo observó, aún estaba inconsciente, parecía tan frágil, no se vía amenazante y por un momento lo imaginó como era años atrás pero no fue suficiente para sentir compasión por él, algo dentro de ella protestaba.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta, Naruto y Yamato cargaban con el herido mientras Sakura vigilaba a Sai que continuaba en custodia, traían de vuelta a su objetivo pero las palabras y el ánimo faltaban, incluso su compañero estaba callado como nunca, hubiera dado lo que sea por saber lo que pasaba por su mente, mejor aún, por poder entenderse ella misma.

Había pasado por un duro entrenamiento para lograr lo que ahora tenía, pero lo que había imaginado para nada se relacionaba con lo que en realidad pasaba, la emoción, la esperanza y el orgullo de ver cumplido uno de sus más grandes objetivos no la acompañaban. Algo andaba mal, quizás era verlo en la situación en la que estaba, quería pensar que cuando todo se arreglase sus viejos sentimientos también volverían

Llegaron a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, los ninjas que cuidaban en la entrada se acercaron a ellos y cuando vieron al portador del Sharingan su sorpresa no fue menor.

-Debe ir al hospital- anunció la ninja intentando calmar el alboroto de preguntas.

-Será mejor que ustedes dos vayan solos, debo reportar todo ante Tsunade-sama y Sai debe venir conmigo- Yamato se alejó de ellos y los invitó a continuar, así lo hizo, el ahora completo, equipo siete.

Llegaron al hospital en pleno silencio, eso era más preocupante que la condición de su compañero. Antes de entrar al hospital eran ya recibidos por varias enfermeras.

-No ha sido nada grave- les informó la ninja, sabía que había evitado curarle por completo pues temía que despertara durante el camino. No quería hablar con él aún, no quería que intentara escapar, que dañara a alguien o que repitiera lo que estaba grabado en su corazón, que no quería permanecer con ellos.

Las enfermeras se hicieron cargo y los dos ninjas se quedaron solos y en silencio.

-Iré a con Kakashi sensei- le anunció a su compañero, debía darle las noticias. Así que se dirigió a su cuarto y se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar, cuando lo hizo se encontró a su sensei de pie y buscando parte de su atuendo, tenía solo una camisa sin mangas, la cual dejaba a plena vista su pasado, la marca ANBU en su brazo izquierdo, y como siempre su máscara cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, aún se veía un poco pálido, tardaría un par de días más en recuperarse por completo.

-Hay un gran escándalo en todo el hospital, ¿Naruto esta bien?- se colocó frente a ella.

-Sí, él esta bien, todos lo estamos- no entendía porque le costaba decir una noticia tan importante.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta Sakura- su sensei le aseguró poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Pensaba que su estado de ánimo se debía al fracaso de la misión.

-Él está de vuelta- dicho esto se sentó sobre una cama vacía y trató de asimilar sus propias palabras.

-Quieres decir que…- la chica solo asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Parece que Orochimaru lo atacó, sin embargo no fue nada de gravedad, ya debe estar consiente-

-¿Por qué no estas con él?- buena pregunta.

-Naruto está con él, realmente no me necesitan, en cambio usted parece necesitar una enfermera- le ofreció una sonrisa y esperó que él aceptara su ofrecimiento, no tenía otro lugar a donde querer ir.

-Me vendría bien una revisión, quiero salir lo antes posible de aquí- Kakashi se sentó sobre la cama y dejó que la chica lo revisara ligeramente. Honestamente le habían dado de alta ya, pero suaves y cálidas manos siempre eran bien recibidas por él. Cuando la ninja hubo terminado dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropezó con su ropa tirada. Hubiera caído si no fuese porque los reflejos de Kakashi eran tan rápidos como sus pensamientos, la sostuvo de la cintura antes de caer, la ninja tenía los ojos cerrados, como esperando la caída. Pero cuando los abrió se encontró con sus sensei dedicándole una cómplice sonrisa.

-Gracias sensei- lo tomó de sus bien marcados brazos para comenzar a levantarse.

-Kakashi sensei- Naruto gritaba mientras entraba y debido a la sorpresa el ninja soltó a la mujer que sostenía. Sakura cayó al suelo y Naruto se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien, lo que no esperaba era que la joven estallara en carcajadas, sus dos compañeros no pudieron mas que observarla extrañados y segundos después se unieron a su alegría sin motivo, parecían sacar toda la tensión que habían estado acumulando.

-Lo lamento Sakura, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó su sensei ayudándola a incorporarse y para evitar otro accidente tomó de su cintura nuevamente y no la soltó hasta que estuvo de pie completamente.

-Estoy bien sensei- contestó la chica frotando su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto, todo esta bien?- y con la palabra ¨todo¨ quería decir ¨él¨.

-Sí, es solo que pensaba que para celebrar su recuperación, deberíamos ir a comer ramen- dijo con más nostalgia que emoción.

-Me parece bien Naruto- así que ambos ninjas esperaron por la respuesta de su sensei.

-De acuerdo- accedió. Dicho esto, el pequeño equipo siete se marchó del hospital, sin detenerse, sin hacer preguntas, sin visitas, solo se fueron de ahí.

Estaban con Ichiraku comiendo ramen, Kakashi solo los acompañaba, pues como era su costumbre, nunca lo veían comer. Los tres ninjas parecían faltos de palabras, como si de repente no se les ocurriera algo que decir, jamás había pasado y eso le preocupaba a la kunoichi. No quería pensar que Sasuke había venido a romper el vínculo que el pequeño equipo había formado ya.

-Lo hicieron bien- los felicitó su sensei, ambos alumnos sonrieron forzadamente.

-¡De veras que sí!, ahora somos compañeros sensei. No lo olvide, estamos a su nivel- el tono de su compañero parecía mas entusiasta y sus palabras también. Eso la contagió.

-Es verdad Kakashi sensei, me había olvidado que logramos quitarle aquellos cascabeles- una sonrisa de melancolía, a pesar de que fuera tan solo unas semanas atrás, apareció en ellos.

-Sin duda han mejorado mucho- apoyó el ninja que copia. Durante el resto de la cena, no hablaron más que de misiones pasadas, pero curiosamente solo aquellas donde el Uchiha aún faltaba, recordaban haber incluido en su equipo a más de un ninja, haberse unido temporalmente a otro equipo para completar una misión, pero estaban de acuerdo en que no había mejor grupo que el suyo, la confianza absoluta que entre ellos había, podían dejar su vida en manos de su compañero sin dudarlo un instante y la darían por el otro también sin chistarlo, las bromas que se gastaban entre ellos, las personalidades que parecían encajar una con la otra, el optimismo siempre presente de Naruto, el silencio de Kakashi y los cuidados que siempre les brindaba Sakura, no parecía faltar nada más en ellos.

-Será mejor que me vaya- la ninja estaba exhausta, pero sin duda su estado de ánimo estaba mejor.

-Irás a…-

-No, realmente estoy cansada Naruto. Fue una gran misión- se armaría de valor durante la noche y mañana visitaría a Sasuke.

-Sí, también estoy rendido- así pues nadie se decidió a visitar a su compañero. Los tres se dividieron dispuestos a poner sus ideas en orden.

-¿Por qué lo has estado evitando?- Kakashi le había dado alcance y sin dudarlo la interrogaba. Eso la sorprendió.

-¿Yo?, pero si usted ha evitado decir su nombre- tampoco había pasado desapercibido ese detalle.

-¿Por qué has estado evitando visitar a Sasuke?- reformuló la pregunta.

-No lo sé, quizás solo quiero aplazar más el momento para escuchar de nuevo lo poco que su equipo le importa, tal ves no tengo nada que decirle-

-Creo que te sobran las palabras Sakura- la ninja lo observó con una mirada de ansiedad y un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con libertad. -¿Realmente lo querías de vuelta?-

-Sí, antes de esta misión de verdad que sí. Pero luego vi a Naruto- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla –En lo que se transformó, debió estar tan desesperado para llegar tan lejos, vi al capitán Yamato en peligro, todos llegando a su límite. Después vi a Sasuke en el suelo, herido, era él por quien estábamos ahí, por quien Naruto estaba tan desesperado, incluso yo, pero no me sentía bien, no estaba agradecida ni sentía compasión por su situación, solo podía culparlo por todo, por cada riesgo que tomamos por él. Incluso ahora sigo culpándolo- su llanto había parado, ahora sus palabras sonaban duras.

-Tomó una mala decisión, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, pero él se equivocó cada día desde que se marchó. No tengo nada que perdonarle, soy yo la culpable, Naruto ha cargado la promesa que le pedí y se esforzó tanto por cumplirla. Solo espero que no lo decepcione-

-Estas siendo muy dura con Sasuke, Sakura- la ninja se sorprendió por el reproche –Perdió a su familia a manos de su hermano, solo quiere encontrar su justicia-

-¡Vaya!, entonces Naruto es el equivocado por no dejar que Sasuke encuentre su ''justicia'', y no solo él, también yo. Si de verdad piensa así debería ayudarlo a escapar de nuevo- sabía que sus palabras habían sido injustas pero no le apetecía escuchar excusas.

-¡Sakura!- su sensei le gritaba pero ella ya estaba bastante lejos de él.

La ninja había llegado a su habitación, aún seguía molesta, pero sabía que no era con su sensei, era con ella misma, en el fondo le aterraba ver a su compañero y descubrirse aún enamorada. Durante todo su entrenamiento había intentado enterrar el amor que le tenía, esforzarse por ella misma, para mejor y proteger a su equipo, a quien pudiera hacerlo, pero se insistía en olvidarse de él pues no creía que pudiera regresar. No quería enfrentarse a esos sentimientos, no quería estar enamorada, no más.

Se recostó en su cama y se obligó a llenarse de valor, debía afrontar sus temores, cumplir sus promesas y aprender a vivir con las decisiones que había tomado. Lo visitaría mañana, aún era parte de su equipo y no podría evitarlo durante mucho tiempo. Además debía hablar con Kakashi, tenía que disculparse y lo sabía.

-Sasuke-kun- susurró indecisa.

…..

Sakura estaba frente al hospital, había tenido que obligarse a ir y ahí estaba tal como la noche anterior había dicho. Había utilizado todo su coraje para llegar hasta allí y ahora no le quedaba nada más para entrar.

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir Sakura-

-Sí. Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer Kakashi sensei, estaba un poco abrumada por todo-

-No te preocupes- le ofreció una de sus típicas sonrisas -¿Vienes?- la ninja asintió y entraron en el hospital, cuando una enfermera los detuvo.

-Sakura-san, ¿te importaría revisar a Sasuke-kun? – le entregó su informe a la ninja que solo asintió, no tenía por qué negarse.

Encontraron la habitación e involuntariamente ambos suspiraron fuertemente y compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Al entrar se encontraron con Naruto sentado en una de las sillas, estaba en completo silencio, pero al verlos se acercó a ellos animadamente, claramente se alegraba de verlos allí.

-Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei- se giró a su compañero que veía por la ventana –Te dije que vendrían pronto- Sasuke los observó unos segundos y después volvió a apartar la vista de ellos.

No estaban solos, en la habitación también había tres ANBU, no era de sorprender las razones así que no cuestionó su presencia.

-Hola Naruto, ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?-

-No mucho Sakura-chan- un silencio incómodo.

-Debo revisarte Sasuke-kun, solo serán unos minutos- el ninja pareció sorprendido del tono dulce que usó su compañera, se sentó al borde de la cama. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

-No sabía que eras médico- le dijo en un susurro con su tono habitual, tan desinteresado.

-Sakura-chan es la mejor médico que tiene la Hoja-

-Estas exagerando Naruto- como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

-Debiste ver cuando salvó a Kankuro, fue asombroso- el tono de su compañero era de puro orgullo, era un verdadero halago oírlo.

-Basta Naruto- le pidió la joven sonrojada -¿Qué tal si entrenamos más tarde?- le sugirió a su rubio amigo.

-Por supuesto Sakura-chan, tenemos que volvernos mas fuertes para…- se quedó en silencio, ahora no sabía como completar esa frase.

-Algún día serás el Hokage, tienes que ser el ninja más fuerte- le animó la ninja. Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Siguió examinando a Sasuke, se colocó frente a él y como parte de su rutina revisó ambos ojos, no esperaba que las manos de su compañero llegaran a su cintura pero así fue. Ese toque la sorprendió, esperaba que su corazón latiese rápidamente, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no pasó. -¿Qué hay de usted sensei, quiere venir a entrenar un poco?-

-Aún tengo unos problemas con mi recuperación- no dijo más, Sakura se alejó de su compañero y se acercó a su sensei, lo sentó en una silla y sin pedir permiso comenzó a examinarle –Estoy bien Sakura- trató de convencerla, estaba sorprendido de ser una prioridad para ella. La ninja lo ignoró y continuó su revisión.

-Debo revisar sus ojos sensei- le advirtió su alumna, Kakashi asintió pero siempre se sentía inquieto cuando revisaban su Sharingan. Sakura, consciente de eso, levantó su banda con sumo cuidado, observó su Sharingan unos instantes y aplicó chakra en la parte lateral de su rostro a la altura del ojo. El ninja comenzó a sentir una sensación de alivio para el dolor de cabeza que lo molestaba, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Cuando sintió las manos de ella alejarse, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el pequeño rostro de su alumna que le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó colocando de nuevo su banda.

-Gracias Sakura- el ninja aún seguía aturdido por la calidez y dulzura de su alumna.

-Deberás permanecer un par de días más aquí Sasuke-kun, no es nada grave, solo para estar seguros-

-Como sea- su tono amargo de nuevo. La ninja rodó los ojos pero mantuvo la calma.

-Debo irme, aún tengo que revisar a más pacientes-

-Antes de eso, la Godaime desea verlos a ambos- les informó su sensei. Los ninjas asintieron, seguramente habría mucho de que hablar.

-Si tiene alguna otra molestia no dude en venir a verme sensei. Trata de descansar Sasuke-kun-

-Te veré después Sasuke- y ambos ninjas salieron dejando solo a su compañero y a su sensei, seguramente éste último quería hablar a solas.

La conversación con Tsunade-sama era la que ambos esperaban, les había explicado lo que pasaría, Sasuke estaría en constante vigilancia, no saldría en misión, mucho menos de la Aldea, su situación era delicada y lo dejó muy claro la Hokage. Ambos ninjas lo entendieron perfectamente y no se atrevieron a contradecirla en nada. Sabían que gran parte de las consideraciones hacia Sasuke eran por agradecimiento a ellos, pues de haber sido otro ninja, su estadía sería menos cómoda, una fría celda lo esperaría sin acceso a ningún tipo de visita. Sin embargo el portador del Sharingan estaba siendo tratado mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Naruto y Sakura agradecieron la forma en la que la Hokage trataba la situación, no podían hacer otra cosa, y aunque ambos estaban temerosos de lo que pasaría más adelante, confiaban en la Godaime, ella más que nadie podía entenderlos. Después Jiraya y Tsunade había estado en su situación.

Después de terminada la pequeña reunión ambos se separaron, Naruto debía entrenar y Sakura volvería al hospital, antes de despedirse acordaron reunirse para entrenar, a su rubio amigo no le molestaba esperar a que su compañera terminara sus tareas y estaba dispuesto a esperarla con tal de pasar un rato juntos.

….

Sakura casi terminaba su turno en el hospital, había visitado a cada uno de sus pacientes y atendido a nuevos, no eran casos muy complicados pues apenas y estaba empezando, pero la Godaime confiaba en ella y en el potencial que aseguraba tenía.

Revisó la lista y notó que solo faltaba alguien.

-Sasuke-kun- murmuró exhausta, pero como quería reunirse con su compañero para entrenar, se apresuró hacia la habitación de Uchiha.

La entrada estaba custodiada por dos ANBU, por lo menos le deban un poco de privacidad. La ninja entró y notó a su compañero viendo por la ventana.

-Hay por lo menos dos ANBU más, allá afuera, deberías saberlo- no se sentía muy de ánimos para que su compañero escapara de nuevo.

-No planeaba escapar, Sakura- Sasuke se dio vuelta y se sentó esperando a ser revisado. Sakura se dirigió en silencio hasta él y comenzó su revisión, le hubiera gustado ser mas amable, hacer el ambiente más ameno entre ellos, pero no tenía nada que decir. Afortunadamente fue el portador del Sharingan quien rompió el silencio:

-¿Hace cuánto que eres médico?-

-Cuando Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraya-sama. Fue la primera vez que nos separamos- la ninja recordó la soledad que había sentido por aquellos días- Me sentí tan orgullosa de él, así que lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ser una digna compañera, no solo para él, sino también para Kakashi sensei. Tsunade-sama aceptó ser mi maestra- fue tan solo un breve relato que no alcanzaba a describir todo cuanto había pasado desde su partida. Sin embargo, no había querido evitar el sentimiento en su voz, era algo de lo que jamás se avergonzaría, del amor que les tenía.

-Naruto no parece muy fuerte-contradijo con su típico orgullo.

-Te equivocas. Él es uno de los ninjas más fuertes que hay, tiene una convicción tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable que parece contagiarse, tiene unas ganas de superarse que son más grandes que cualquier talento. Eso es fortaleza. –la voz de la kunoichi no era fuerte, sino suave, pero con una seguridad que dejaba en claro sus convicciones.

-Parece que tienes una buena opinión de él, antes lo considerabas un estorbo-

-Sí, antes no era una chica muy lista- ella misma rió de sus propias palabras. Le dio la espalda para anotar el avance de su compañero. Parecía que la tensión entre ambos desaparecía, por lo menos ya no le incomodaba estar a solas. No es que le alegrara que estuviera allí, pero ya no lo evitaba. Se giró de nuevo para continuar y dar por terminado su chequeo, pero no esperaba encontrar a Sasuke tan cerca de ella así que instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, la mano de su compañero llegó a su cintura para evitar que retrocediera. Su corazón se aceleró involuntariamente, sabía lo que se avecinaba pues el rostro del ninja se acercó al suyo. No le apetecía ser besada por él, ni tan siquiera probar sus labios, pero no pudo negarse a aquel beso.

Sus labios se tocaron, durante algunos segundos apenas fue un suave toque y solo eso le bastó, intentó dar un paso atrás pero el la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él, pronto ese suave beso se volvió más intenso, Sasuke se negaba a dejarla apartarse y tomó el atrevimiento de meter su lengua en su boca. No era un buen beso, su lengua estaba por todas partes, sus labios se apretaban contra los suyos y apenas podía respirar, con cada paso que daba hacia atrás él avanzaba con ella, ni tan siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados, no estaba disfrutando ese contacto. Cuando logró separarse por fin pudo respirar, había sido la mejor parte del beso, poder respirar.

-Es mejor que descanses Sasuke-kun- le sugirió intentando olvidar lo que había pasado.

-¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?- recorrió su rostro con su mano, pero estuvo lejos de sentir ternura.

-He quedado con Naruto- y antes de que pudiera apartarse la besó de nuevo, invadía su boca con tanto derecho que la sorprendió, sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo y eso fue suficiente. –Me tengo que ir- lo separó y no le dio tiempo para acercarse de nuevo, salió de ahí rápidamente.

Había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando como sería un beso con Sasuke, y cuando por fin había pasado su parte favorita había sido el final, cuando sus labios dejaron de tocarse. Cuando recordaba aquel contacto su cuerpo se estremecía, pero no de una buena forma, no era como quería sentirse. Había sido un beso fuerte, pero no de la forma correcta, se había sentido invadida, no podía creer que así fuera siempre, que todos los besos y caricias fueran de la misma forma, tan insípidos. Involuntariamente tallaba sus labios como queriendo borrar cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado de él. Todo esto pensaba Sakura mientras descansaba del entrenamiento con Naruto, quien aún intentaba perfeccionar una técnica. Había sido un buen entrenamiento, disfrutaba de esos momentos. Compartiendo movimientos y aprendiendo del otro. Sin duda había sido una buena elección.

-¿Todo esta bien Sakura?- Kakashi estaba frente a ella. La ninja le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Todo esta bien sensei- su mente aún era un caos y por más que intentara no podía borrar ese beso de su mente, sus propios labios aún recordaban ese fuerte contacto y era una lástima que hubiera sido el primero. -¿Cómo va su recuperación?-

-Honestamente no my bien, fui al hospital a buscarte y me dijeron que habías salido a entrenar- Kakashi que estaba en cuclillas se sorprendió con la rapidez con la que su alumna se puso sobre sus rodillas tan cerca de él que sus respiraciones chocaban. La chica no parecía notarlo pues no se apartó ni un centímetro, por el contrario Kakashi apenas podía evitar caer. Sakura puso sus manos sobre el rostro de su sensei y examinó el ojo que no era cubierto por la máscara.

-Tendré que revisar su Sharingan, sensei- el ninja tragó nervioso y asintió. Con gran suavidad Sakura levantó su banda. Antes solía intimidarle ver aquel ojo, pero con el paso del tiempo, con la misiones juntos, ese sentimiento había desaparecido. Ahora le intrigaba y además era un recordatorio del talento que poseía, a pesar de no ser un descendiente directo de aquel clan, mostraba tanto o más control de lo que se esperaría de un miembro original. La ninja observó unos segundos el Sharingan para después aplicar un poco de chackra.

Kakashi observaba a su pequeña alumna mientras lo atendía, era fascinante, ella achicaba ligeramente los ojos cuando trataba de enfocarse más, mordía su labio inferior y contenía la respiración.

-Cierre los ojos sensei- su voz era suave, era una orden que no le importaba acatar y era un privilegio ser atendido por ella. El ninja obedeció y una cálida sensación lo invadió, era el chakra de ella entrando en su sistema. Su cuerpo se comenzó a relajar involuntariamente, así que para evitar caer tomó de la cintura a su alumna, no había sido intencional, había sido un reflejo, pero aún cuando recupero el equilibrio no retiró las manos.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?- la voz de Naruto interrumpió la tranquilidad de ambos y con cuidado y lo más natural que pudo soltó la cintura de la chica.

-Kakashi sensei no ha sentido bien- Sakura seguía aplicando chakra, intentaba no preocuparse mucho por su sensei, pero le inquietaba que aún no se recuperara por completo, había esforzado demasiado el Sharingan y eso era peligroso. –Quisiera que viniera al hospital conmigo sensei- le pidió dejando de curarle.

-No creo que sea necesario, me siento mucho mejor ahora- la ninja se puso de pie, sabía que no podía convencer a su sensei, era muy obstinado.

-Si vuelve el dolor de cabeza no dude en verme- se resignó la ninja y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantar, su sensei la aceptó con una ligera sonrisa en su labios, que su máscara no podía ocultar.

-Lo haré- le aseguró con su mano entre la suyas, la ninja se sonrojó ante el contacto, Kakashi lo notó y soltó sus manos. -¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- intentó cambiar de tema y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Ha ido muy bien- Naruto se unió a la conversación y fue el encargado de sacar varias risas.

Se quedaron un rato más charlando hasta que el sol amenazó con ocultarse, entonces decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

-Había pensado en visitar a Sasuke, ¿vienes Sakura?- el ofrecimiento de Naruto la sorprendió e involuntariamente se sonrojó, recordó aquel beso y su cara se transformó en un puchero.

-No, lo he visitado esta tarde- la chica no quería verlo por el momento, no mientras no decidiera si ese beso era bueno o no. Quizá así eran todos.

-¿Qué hay de usted sensei?-

-También lo he visitado esta tarde Naruto, cuando buscaba a Sakura-

-Entonces los veré después- su compañero salió disparado y los dejó solos y en silencio. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, ligeramente nerviosos, cada uno por sus propios pensamientos, por un lado la ninja que sentía que en su frente estaba marcada una frase que decía :besada por Sasuke Uchiha: y no quería que nadie se enterase de eso, y por el otro estaba Kakashi que seguía afectado por la dulzura con la que su joven alumna lo trataba, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato, y viniendo de ella convertía su suave toque en algo peligroso. No le gustaba verse tan sensible a las manos de la ninja.

-Será mejor que me vaya- Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Déjame acompañarte- así ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Sakura pensaba en un buen tema de conversación, quería acercarse un poco más a su sensei. Durante la misión a la Aldea de la Arena, la ninja sintió que la confianza entre ambos había crecido, quizás solo era su imaginación, pero quería creer que después de todos los años como equipo, la relación entre ellos mejoraba día con día. Estaba a punto de hablar pero sin esperarlo Kakashi se detuvo, la ninja lo observó con cuidado y notó como su sensei se tambaleaba. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Kakashi sensei – la ninja estaba preocupada, y cuando sus sensei se repuso, con mucho cuidado colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, se puso de putillas para estar a su altura, pero le fue imposible, así que Kakashi bajó un para poder estar a su altura. Sakura que sabía exactamente cual era el origen de aquel problema, levantó, sin preguntar, la banda de su sensei y comenzó aplicando chakra con sumo cuidado, sabía lo delicado que era realizar curaciones como esa.

-Gracias- el ninja comenzaba a sentir un gran alivio.

-Por favor sensei, debe venir conmigo al hospital- la ninja no paraba de curarlo.

-Solo necesito un par de días más, eso y tus cuidados serán más que suficientes- se sintió halagada de escuchar esas palabras pero su preocupación no desapareció.

-Prométame que si en un par de días más no mejora, vendrá conmigo al hospital- Kakashi notó la angustia en su voz de su alumna, lo conmovió y no pudo hacer más que comprometerse.

-Te lo prometo- se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio- Creo que es suficiente Sakura- Kakashi la detuvo y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar estar muy cerca de ella.

-¿Mejor?- la ninja le preguntó dudosa, puso una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo vio directo a los ojos a pesar de mostrar el Sharingan. Su sensei solo asintió a modo de respuesta y para asombro de la chica tomó su mano besándola por encima de máscara. Las sensaciones que invadieron a la chica fueron más de las que esperaría por un simple beso en la mano, su corazón se aceleró y notó como su rostro enrojecía y su estómago se encogía de emoción. Quería sentir más de esas sensaciones, simplemente quería más. Así que volvió a poner sus manos sobre el rostro de él, quien la miraba expectante ante sus movimientos pero no se atrevía a moverse ni a actuar, así que Sakura siguió explorando su rostro y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, una descarga de adrenalina la invitó a continuar y así lo hizo. Siguiendo sus instintos y deseos atrajo el rostro de su sensei, que no opuso resistencia, y suavemente lo besó sobre la máscara. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba el rostro de él, se veía tan atractivo, sereno y concentrado en ella, en el beso que compartían, por lo que la ninja también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tibio contacto. Sus labios no se movían pero a ninguno parecía molestarle, o eso creía Sakura hasta que su sensei se separó.

-Así no- la ninja bajó la cabeza avergonzada pero no arrepentida. Sin duda ese tibio y apenas contacto había sido de lo más placentero. –Es así -le indicó tomando una de sus manos, la llevó hasta su máscara y le indicó que la bajara. Sakura estaba sorprendida por la petición pero no lo dudó ni un instante. Bajó su máscara lento a pesar de lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo, mordía su labio expectante, así pues cuando la seductora boca de su sensei quedó al descubierto se lanzó hacia ella ansiosa.

Su boca era firme, sus delgados labios le dieron la bienvenida y de nuevo su corazón se aceleró pero esta vez sus piernas también temblaron. Sus labios estaban apenas unidos, ninguno profundizaba ese beso pero se negaban a separarse. La ninja quería más y lo obtuvo cuando su sensei la tomó de cintura y la besó más profundamente, con delicadeza pero dejando marcado sus labios sobre ella, delicadamente acarició su lengua con la suya, exploraba cada rincón de su boca y parecía deleitarse con ella. Sakura estaba fascinada con eso, no era un beso insípido por el contrario, ese beso era dulce pero con un toque ácido que lo volvía adictivo. No era un beso que invadía su boca, la exploraba, su contacto no la hacía retroceder, sino que, dio un paso adelante acercándose más, no era beso que le impedía respirar, era uno de esos que te roban el aliento. Y cualquiera que haya experimentado un buen beso conoce la gran diferencia entre quitar y robar el aliento, porque alguien sabe besarte te roba la respiración y esa la única clase de robo que trae placer.

Kakashi la tenía entre sus brazos, sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de la chica, quería, aunque a estaba más que embobado, mantener cierta distancia para controlar cada deseo que pasaba por su mente. Pero realmente le estaba costando, su cuerpo estaba ansioso de sentirla más cerca, de poder estrecharla con toda la libertad de un amante, sus labios querían más de ella y ella misma se lo ofrecía. La sujeto con más fuerza y bajó un poco más allá de su pequeña cintura. Su cuerpo estaba a su merced y lo hubiera tomado si estuviese seguro de que le pertenecía. Así que, aún contra sus deseos, la apartó.

-Sakura- la ninja se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en un susurro ronco. –Debes detenerte- le pidió como si él no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Sakura se alejó y fijo la vista en el suelo, de repente la timidez la invadió, aún podía sentir sus labios cálidos por aquel beso y su cara se sonrojó por el recuerdo. La mano de su sensei llegó a su rostro y lo levantó para poder verla a los ojos. Por varios segundos ninguno rompió el silencio que los unía.

-Sensei- casi no podía reconocer su voz, sonaba necesitada por lo que no se atrevió a seguir hablando.

-Debes aprender a controlar tus deseos- se acercó de nuevo a ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían tocarse, sin embargo no la besó por completo y eso dejó frustrada a la ninja, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, se estaba aprovechando de el gran deseo que ella sentía por besarlo de nuevo, sabía que era muy obvia pero pronto encontró la manera de revertir la situación.

Puso suavemente sus manos sobre el pecho de su sensei, se acercó ligeramente y sopló suavemente sobre sus labios aún descubiertos, notó como Kakashi se tensó, contuvo la respiración y apretó fuerte la mandíbula.

-Tiene razón sensei- suspiró tratando de parecer más coqueta, y se alejó de él completamente. Él ninja tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que estaba pasando y cuando lo hizo se acercó de nuevo a ella.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a casa- la actitud del ninja cambió completamente, no parecía seductor. Subió su máscara y caminó en silencio durante todo el recorrido.

Sakura estaba más que confundida y no hacía más que suponer que había cruzado un límite, por más que hubiera disfrutado de el momento que acababa de compartir con él le era imposible, con la reciente actitud de su sensei, no arrepentirse. Apenas y se había despedido de ella, solo una rápida mirada y siguió su camino.

La ninja subió a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y recordó la actitud fría de su sensei, claramente estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado, arrepentido de besarla y seguir sus impulsos. Sin duda había sido un beso de lo más placentero pero no quería decir que hubiese sido correcto y la prueba estaba en la despedida. Después llegó a su mente el beso con Sasuke, que comparado con el más reciente, no tenía oportunidad alguna, sin embargo no había sido tan prohibido, todos sabían los sentimientos que ella le guardaba a su compañero y era una gran posibilidad que estuvieran juntos. Quizás aprendería a disfrutar ese contacto, pero de solo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremecía protestando y le era inevitable no pensar en su sensei, las imágenes que pasaban por su mente elevaban su temperatura y debía morder sus labios para evitar suspirar repetidamente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por las nuevas sensaciones que tomaban su cuerpo.

Kakashi estaba no muy lejos de ahí, había tenido que subir hasta la punta de un árbol, pero por fin tenía la vista que deseaba. Podía ver a Sakura recostada sobre su cama, la luz de una vela le ofrecía un toque sensual. La ninja permanecía con los ojos cerrados, movía inquietamente sus piernas y se aferraba a las sábanas, Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su alumna, pues eran los mismos pensamientos.

Quería entrar por su ventana y hacer lo que la chica estaba imaginando, besarla como había hecho ya, colocarse sobre ella y mostrarle lo pasional que podía llegar a ser, porque se había dado cuenta de la seductora curiosidad que poseía ella.

Se cubrió la cara frustrado y bajó de ahí, era una gran tentación que ya había experimentado. Su intención no había sido ser descortés con ella después de aquel coqueteo, pero cuando Sakura lo sedujo con algo tan simple, como poner las manos sobre su pecho, se dio cuenta lo necesitado que estaba y eso no era algo común. Naturalmente que disfrutaba del cuerpo de una mujer junto al suyo, era sumamente placentero y sus ganas siempre fueron saciadas en su totalidad, pero Sakura había conseguido dejarlo realmente necesitado de ella y no le gustaba, no disfrutaba perder el control y que alguien con solo unas cuantas caricias pudiera dominarlo de esa forma.

Sin duda su alumna, Sakura, poseía una sensualidad atrayente, por más que pareciese una joven inexperta había algo en ella que cualquier hombre anhelaba sentir. Era pasional y esa era una cualidad que era bien recibida por él.

Su imaginación estaba volando de nuevo y lo incitaba a subir por esa ventana así que forzando sus pasos se alejó de allí, después de todo era posible que la imaginación de ella girara en torno a Sasuke y no a él. Era algo en lo que no había pensado, en la posibilidad de que su alumna aún estuviera enamorada de su compañero y ese pensamiento lo impulsó a alejarse de y no volver. Seguramente lo había besado como anhelaba besar al portador original del Sharingan.


	2. REGRESO

HE DEJADO DE LADO MI DESCANSO PARA OFRECERLEES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SI AÚN DESEAN LEÉRME.


	3. UNA CURA ALTERNATIVA

**UNA CURA ALTERNATIVA.**

Sakura apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche, su imaginación la atormentó y como consecuencia estaba cansada e iba tarde al hospital. Durante sus largas horas de insomnio había decidido apartarse lo más posible de los líos amorosos, se mantendría alejada de todo aquello que la mantuviera despierta cuando debería estar dormida.

Estaba consiente del límite que había cruzado con su sensei y solo esperaba que él también tratara de olvidarse de la noche anterior, tal como ella lo estaba intentando. Ese prohibido beso era algo que no se repetiría pero no se negaría el derecho de recordarlo de vez en cuando. En cuanto a Sasuke, lo más sensato era intentar establecer una buena relación con él, parecía que ya no estaba dentro de sus planes huir de nuevo, y si volvían a ser compañeros de equipo lo más conveniente era que se llevaran bien. Estaba bastante segura que no quería volver a compartir un beso con su compañero, aún no estaba lista para profundizar de ese modo con él, no después de todo el tiempo, pero quizás más adelante sus viejos sentimientos podrían volver.

Con esa nueva mentalidad salió deprisa para dirigirse al hospital. Cuando llegó vio la gran lista de pacientes que la esperaba y decidió empezar inmediatamente, y como una prueba a sus decisiones, el primer paciente sería su compañero, Sasuke. La ninja respiró hondo y se dirigió a la habitación, la cual aún seguía custodiada por ANBU.

Entró y para más sorpresas se encontró con que sus dos compañeros y su sensei estaban ya ahí, apenas había entrado cuando Naruto ya la interrogaba por su tardanza.

-Lo lamento Naruto, se me ha hecho tarde- trató de justificarse concentrándose en lo que debía de hacer y no en sus sensei que la seguía con la mirada. – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Sasuke-kun?- la ninja se acercó al ninja que ya esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-No entiendo por qué sigo aquí- le reprochó pero su tono no era grosero y eso la sorprendió, incuso le ofreció una sonrisa a la chica, que confundida solo pudo devolverle el gesto.

-Ten paciencia, pronto podrás salir- le revisó ambos ojos que mostraron el Sharingan, la ninja no se intimidó y continuó observándolos de cerca, mostraban el mismo avance que Kakashi, sin duda los había utilizado frecuentemente. Sasuke al observar la reacción tan serena de su compañera le ofreció de nuevo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Hablaré con Tsunade-sama para informarle de tu buen estado- le afirmó alejándose de él, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Gracias Sakura- no era la única sorprendida del cortés comportamiento de Sasuke, pues tanto como Naruto como su sensei tenía una mirada de confusión por lo que veían y escuchaban. -¿Vendrás más tarde?- le preguntó como si estuvieran solos.

-Seguro, aún debo revisarte más tarde- le explicó con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Entrenaremos hoy Sakura-chan?- Naruto aún seguía confundido pero por fin logró hablar.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo turno completo- se disculpó lamentando rechazarlo, su compañero pareció también desilusionado- Pero si tienes tiempo podríamos comer juntos- una gran sonrisa apareció en Naruto.

-Vendré a tu hora de comida Sakura-chan- le aseguró feliz.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido sensei?- le preguntó, aunque le hubiera gustado ignorarlo sabía que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, así que cuanto más rápido despareciera esa evidente tensión entre ambos, mejor. Kakashi también estaba sorprendido de lo dulce que sonaba la voz de su alumna, como si hubiera podido olvidar lo que la noche anterior había pasado.

-Estoy mejor Sakura- intentó responder con la misma tranquilidad de ella y pareció lograrlo.

-Parece que no me necesitan por ahora- la ninja se acercó a la puerta para marcharse- Trata de descansar Sasuke-kun, Naruto te veré para comer, Kakashi sensei-

-Te esperaré Sakura- el tono tan amable de Sasuke la seguía confundiendo, así que una de sus típicas sonrisas salió de ahí. Tener a todo su equipo reunido no había sido tan malo como imaginaba, claro que no contaba los largos silencios incómodos que frecuentemente se formaban.

…

La tarde había pasado rápidamente, a penas y había tenido un respiro del ajetreado ritmo del hospital, no estaba consiente de la hora hasta que Naruto apareció buscándola.

-Es hora de comer Sakura-chan- le informó sosteniendo una pequeñas cajas de comida.

-Gracias por venir Naruto- lo llevó hasta el patio del hospital y se sentaron en una pequeña banca a comer tranquilamente. Compartían algunas historias viejas y reían con eso. La ninja observó el cielo, estaba realmente amenazante, no tardaría en caer una tormenta.

-No creo que debas volver a entrenar, no por el resto de la tarde- le aconsejó justo cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, no pensaba hacerlo- aseguró observando el cielo también. La ninja notaba como su compañero parecía querer decirle algo, pero tan pronto como su boca se abría se cerraba, hasta que por fin pareció encontrar las palabras. -Sasuke ha sido muy amable contigo- hablaba con un tono precavido.

-Con todos- lo contradijo, aunque no estaba muy segura, realmente había sido muy atento.

-Solo contigo lo demuestra-

-Soy una buena enfermera- no quería seguir hablando del tema pues le hacía recordar ese beso.

-Aún no me acostumbro a que esté de vuelta, no me malentiendas…-

-Te comprendo, me siento de la misma forma- lo tranquilizó Sakura, le alegraba saber que no era la única que experimentaba sentimientos tan confusos, sin embargo le sorprendió que Naruto también se sintiera de la misma forma, pues siempre parecía tan seguro de todo.

-¿Crees que quiera quedarse?-

-No lo sé. Pero quisiera que no olvidaras que tú has cumplido tu promesa, pase lo que pase- tomó la mano de su compañero –Es momento de que pienses en ti, ya no hay nadie a quien traer de regreso-

Su compañero asintió escuchando cada palabra. Se sonrieron mutuamente y un pacto silencioso quedó sellado, a partir de ese momento, y pasara lo que pasara, lo más importante sería esforzarse por ellos mismos, por protegerse mutuamente. Solo eso, sin promesas forzadas.

-Será mejor que regrese, tengo una larga lista de pacientes que esperan por mí- la chica se levantó –Gracias por la comida y por la compañía Naruto-

-No ha sido nada- se despidieron y marcharon por caminos distintos.

La ninja entró de nuevo al hospital justo cuando las primera gotas de lluvia caían, seguramente su compañero no llegaría seco a su destino.

Llevaba varias horas trabajando sin descanso. La lluvia no hacía más que fortalecerse, el viento azotaba contra las ventanas y mecía los árboles con tanta fuerza que lograban doblegarlos, el cielo se iluminaba con frecuencia a causa de los relámpagos y el eco de la lluvia era desplazado por los fuertes truenos que la asustaban involuntariamente. Cualquiera que llegaba al hospital, paciente o visitante, entraba empapado hasta los huesos. El ritmo semi-acelerado del hospital no bajó, y durante las siguientes horas solo podía concentrarse en su trabajo y sus pacientes.

Por fortuna cuando miró al último un suspiro de alivio se hizo presente. Solo tenía que asegurarse que Sasuke estuviera bien y, entonces podría regresar a casa. Quería darse un baño y descansar, y tan pronto como inspeccionara a su compañero podría hacerlo. Así que ligeramente motivada se dio prisa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Incluso antes de que llegara al cuarto oía un gran alboroto, así que extrañada aceleró el paso y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con varios de lo equipos por toda la habitación.

-Frentona- Ino revisaba a Sasuke, sus habilidades médicas no eran muchas pero sospechaba que solo quería estar cerca de él. No le molestaba, ahora era hasta gracioso.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- como médico que era no le gustaba que atosigasen a sus pacientes.

-Yo los he invitado Sakura-chan- Naruto parecía muy orgulloso de su pequeña reunión.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?- mientras no le molestase a él no habría ningún problema.

-Preferiría que furas tú quien me revisara- si Ino se ofendió no le demostró, se alejó de él con una sonrisa y se acercó a Sai e intentó hablarle. La ninja revisaba a Sasuke mientras observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, casi todos estaban allí, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Sai y Ten-ten, todos compartían y hablaban animadamente, aunque no charlaban directamente con Sasuke trataban de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

La ninja se sintió feliz por un momento, como si su compañero jamás se hubiese ido, era como si celebraran su recuperación.

-No podrías estar más sano- le informó, aunque ambos ya sabían eso. Tsunade aún no estaba segura de que él abandonara el hospital, si lo hacía debía mandarlo a una celda y no estaba muy conforme con esa idea.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- le aseguró tomando su mano, la ninja sonrió pero con mucha delicadeza quitó su mano. No encontraba nada que decirle pero afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, la puerta se abrió, Sakura pensó que quizá era otro compañero pero no fue así, era una enfermera que se acercó a ella tímidamente, estaba sonrojada y parecía avergonzada, claramente era debido a Sasuke, seguramente estaba enamorada o le gustaba, ella apostaría por eso.

-Sakura-san, ha llegado un nuevo paciente- la ninja intentó no aparentar lo desgraciada que se sentía, estuvo tan cerca de irse a casa.

-En seguida voy- suspiró llenándose de paciencia.

-¿Volverás cuando termines?- Sasuke de nuevo sostuvo su mano y la enfermera sólo desvió la vista.

-Si no me toma mucho tiempo- realmente no le apetecía verlo de nuevo pero no sería tan descortés para decírselo soltó por segunda vez su mano.

-El paciente esta en la habitación 138- le comentó la enfermera antes de que la ninja se marchara, era peculiar que no estuviera abajo, en el consultorio pero tampoco era tan relevante como para importarle. Así pues buscó la habitación 138, estaba bastante alejada del resto de la salas. Mientras caminaba los pasillos estaban totalmente silenciosos hasta que un trueno retumbó, la ninja no pudo evitar estremecerse, a quién se le ocurría mandar a un paciente tan lejos de todos en una noche tan de perros. Subió y bajó pisos antes de poder dar con aquella misteriosa habitación y entró, levantó la vista pensando que sería algún pequeño con un resfriado, o con una rodilla raspada, pero no.

-Lamento molestarte Sakura-

-Por el contrario, me alegra que haya venido sensei- la ninja intentó mantenerse lo más serena posible, no quería que notara cuanto le afectaba.

-Sólo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero tu siempre sabes como hacerlo desaparecer- la ninja trago nerviosa y se acercó a él.

Kakashi estaba sentado al borde de la cama, así que la ninja se colocó entre sus piernas. Respiró hondo y como siempre revisó el ojo que la máscara no cubría, no había nada extraño y eso la tranquilizó. Observó a su sensei pidiéndole permiso para levantar su banda, él asintió tranquilo.

La ninja estudió minuciosamente el Sharingan, sin embargo no conocía del todo ese ojo, así que aunque tuviera algún problema no estaba segura de poder notarlo. Hizo una nota mental prometiendo averiguar más, después de todo, su sensei y su compañero compartían ese rasgo, y quizás en un futuro podría ayudarlos.

-Cierre los ojos sensei- el ninja la obedeció sin protestar y Sakura aplicó el chakra. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por lo que el ambiente estaba ligeramente tenso.

-Gracias Sakura- la médico intentó sonreír y apartó las manos una vez que terminó. Se dio la vuelta para anotar algunas inquietudes que después mostraría a la Hokage. –Vaya tormenta- Sakura dio un respingo, no esperaba el aliento de él sobre su oído. Claramente estaba muy cerca, su cuerpo se estremecía pero de ninguna forma se sentía intimidada.

-Parece que lloverá un rato más- siguió el rumbo natural de la conversación.

-No deberías salir, no con este diluvio- llegados a ese punto la ninja estaba bastante segura de que él la seducía, su tono de voz ronco y contra su oído, incluso sentía que su espalda casi rosaba con el pecho de su sensei. Se giró para hacerle frente y se topó, como había imaginado, con el firme semblante de él.

-Debería aprender a controlar sus deseos, sensei- eran las mismas palabras que él había usado, así que no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Kakashi se moría por besarla, había ido al hospital con el único propósito de verla, de intentar besarla de nuevo y seducirla hasta conseguirlo, pero ahora se encontraba con que era él quien era seducido. Sólo le quedaba un recurso, ante la mirada segura de ella, bajó su máscara, notó como las pupilas de su alumna se dilataron, claramente ambos deseaban lo mismo. Ni siquiera intentó ocular sus ganas de besarla y la ninja tampoco lo hizo, se besaron sin reservas, sus lenguas se tocaban y acariciaban todo cuando sentían.

El único contacto era por medio de sus labios. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que Kakashi tomó una de las manos de la chica, terminó el beso y retrocedió hasta volver a sentarse en la cama, la atrajo y quedó entre sus piernas. No sabía muy bien como invitarla a tocarlo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, la ninja acarició suavemente su rostro, tomó su mano izquierda y quitó el guante que cubría la palma de la mano e hizo lo mismo el otro guante, ahora ambas manos de Kakashi estaban descubiertas. Pero Sakura no se detuvo ahí, con lentitud también lo despojó de las vendas que cubrían parte de sus brazos, se tomaba su tiempo enrollando cada venda tranquilamente.

Cuando terminó Kakashi tenía ambos brazos descubiertos, no estaba acostumbrado pero no le molestaba. Para su sorpresa Sakura se arrodilló y quitó las típicas sandalias ninja, las acomodó a un lado, y, como hiciera con sus brazos, también quitó las vendas, apoyaba uno de sus pies en su rodilla y quitaba cada venda, una vez hubo terminado le dedicó una sonrisa y él le correspondió. Y aunque Kakashi no sabía el propósito de aquello tampoco protestó, no le molestaba ser atendido por ella.

La ninja volvió a ponerse de pie y se concentró de nuevo en su rostro, bajó hasta el cuello su máscara, enredó sus manos en aquel cabello gris. Kakashi estaba extasiado y sumamente ansioso por besarla, cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto pero cuando sintió que le quitaba la banda no pudo evitar tensarse. Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse, y cuando lo hizo, abrió el ojo que no poseía el Sharingan. Sakura le miraba tranquila, con una serenidad que lo inquietaba, como si de repente descubriera que ella era demasiado para él, en ese momento supo que efectivamente lo era. La Kunoichi terminó su tarea quitando su camisa, la sacó por encima, aunque tenía otra debajo no recordaba sentirse de esa forma, tan liberado. La ninja lo besó tan íntimamente que lo estremeció, él se aferró a la nuca de su alumna, y ahora, con las manos totalmente desnudad era capaz de sentir mejor las reacciones de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sentía como se erizaba su piel bajo su toque. Colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y subió ligeramente la tela, podía recorrer aquella tersa piel y comprendió las grandes ventajas que traía deshacerse de todas sus vendas.

Sakura no permitió que las dudas y los temores que pasaban por su mente, la detuvieran, y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues el placer que estaba sintiendo pronto borró cualquier objeción que su mente estaba sintiendo.

Las manos de su sensei se aferraban a su nuca y la acercaban tanto como era posible contra su boca. De pronto él se puso de pie, había una gran diferencia de altura entre ambos, pasó las manos por su pelo y, tomando su ejemplo, le quitó la banda, la colocó a una lado y peinó su cabello, más bien despeinándolo. Quitó la blusa de la chica, tenía una de manga corta debajo por lo que no se sintió expuesta. Lo siguiente que sintió fue los dedos de él sobre su falda, se engancharon sobre el borde y la bajaron sin duda, aún con el short no pudo evitar tensarse. Observó como bajó tan cerca de ella que la punta de su nariz la tocaba con frecuencia, tomó su pie y quitó la sandalia ninja e hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Sakura dio un respingo al notar lo frío que estaba el suelo.

Kakashi lo notó y sonrió decidido a arreglar aquella situación, se puso de pie y colocó sus manos más debajo de la cintura de la chica acariciándola bajo la tela del short hasta que terminó por cargarla entre sus brazos, se sorprendió de la ligera que era, tanto que con un solo brazo pudo mantenerla lejos del suelo. Volvió a besarla acercándola contra sus labios. Era sumamente placentero, sentirla tan cerca y tan a merced de él, pero algo en su mente lo inquietó, ¿de verdad estaba pensando en él?, era la misma pregunta de la noche anterior, deseaba creer que respondía ante sus caricias pero que no olvidaba quien la tenía entre sus brazos, no soportaría escucharla gemir el nombre de su compañero mientras él la tocaba.

-Sakura- se alejó de ella viéndola directo a los ojos. La ninja también lo veía pero mordía ligeramente sus labios saboreando el dulce beso que había compartido.- ¿Realmente estas pensando en mí?- había sido la forma más sutil que había encontrado de preguntar, esperaba que ella se molestara o se alejara pero solo sonrió tranquilamente y volvió a besarlo.

-No podría pensar en nadie más Kakashi sensei- le aseguró terminado el beso, su voz sonaba tan segura que logró tranquilizarlo.

-¿De verdad quieres esto?- normalmente cuando llegaba tan lejos con una mujer sabía exactamente a donde llevaría todo, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de estar con una mujer así, que lo encendiera tanto, por lo que no sabía exactamente como actuar ni qué esperar.

-Sí- fue una corta palabra, pero fue todo lo que necesitó él, la besó de nuevo y dejó a un lado las dudas.

Aún la tenía entre sus brazos, pero cuidadosamente la bajó, se inclinó para poder darle un corto beso, subió su blusa y la sacó por encima. Notó con su alumna estaba ligeramente sonrojada por lo que besó su frente y logró tranquilizarla un poco. Debido a que era más alto que ella podía obtener una vista muy placentera de su pecho, de cómo subía y baja. Se inclinó hasta el hueco entre su cuello y hombro e inhaló fuertemente, se quedó ahí unos segundos para que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo tan cerca y después se giró para estar en su espalda. Sus manos llegaron a su vientre desnudo y la ninja rió suavemente, era claro que tenía cosquillas, repitió la acción un par de veces y ambos lograron relajarse. Siguió subiendo hasta que sus manos llegaron al pecho de la ninja, los aprisionó contra sus manos y masajeó con decisión. Escuchó como la respiración de su alumna se aceleró, mordía sus labios pero aún así suaves gemidos salían, su cuerpo de arqueaba contra su espalda ocasionando un toque erótico que lo dejaba sin aliento. Siguió en el pecho de la joven, aún sobre la tela del sostén, pero quería más, introdujo sus manos dentro y cuando sintió el pecho desnudo sobre la palma de la mano fue él quien no pudo controlar los gemidos, los apretó con un poco más de fuerza y besó su cuello saboreando cada sensación que recorría su piel. Retiró las manos y escuchó como la ninja protestó y le extasió saber cuanto estaba disfrutando, sus manos llegaron a sus hombros y bajó los tirantes del sostén, besando sus hombros desnudos, siguió con su trabajo hasta que encontró el broche y lo liberó, recorrió con la punta del dedo desde su nuca hasta el fin de la espalda ocasionando que la piel de su amante se erizara por completo. Sus manos llegaron a su vientre de nuevo y realizó pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo, y, tras unos segundos volvió a subir hasta el pecho de la chica, el cual ahora estaba totalmente desnudo. Sakura se arqueó de nuevo y ladeó el cuello disfrutando, así que Kakashi pudo ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella, era una visión que lo prendía y no pudo evitar presionarla contra él.

Quitó su propia camisa y por fin pudo sentir contra su pecho desnudo la espalda suave de ella. Bajó hasta sus pequeño shorts y los bajó, no había sido su intención bajar sus bragas también pero no había podio evitarlo, así que ahora estaba completamente desnuda bajo sus manos, tuvo que respirar fuertemente para conservar la calma y no fundirse en ella en ese instante. La recorrió, tocando suavemente entre sus piernas. No sólo lo hacía para brindarle placer, sino porque él realmente disfrutada tocándola, lo excitaba sentirla y acariciarla, era un placer compartido.

Estaba segura de que ella estaba lista para recibirlo pero decidió asegurarse, introdujo un dedo en ella y notó lo húmeda que estaba, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba pero escuchó como gemía ante aquella acción, decidió complacerla y repitió la acción un par de veces más. Sólo podía imaginar que era su miembro el que entraba y aquella fantasía lo incitó a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Bajó sus pantaloncillos y apretó la mandíbula cuando quedó completamente desnudo, había una gran presión entre su entrepierna y la única solución era su alumna.

Se colocó frete a ella y se besaron largos minutos, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro y la intensidad subía peligrosamente, él ninja la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cama. Con mucho cuidado y respeto la acomodó boca abajo, estaba seguro que ambos disfrutarían más, así como estaba seguro que más tarde agradecería haber mantenido cierta distancia con ella, ver su rostro en un acto tan íntimo era algo que siempre evitaba hacer, implicaba establecer un lazo que ninguno de los dos quería.

Se colocó sobre ella y levantó su cadera suavemente, se tomó unos segundo para contemplarla y después entró en ella, un quejido de dolor salió de la joven y tuvo que controlarse para no moverse ni un centímetro. Después de unos segundo comenzó a moverse y de apoco los quejidos de ella se convirtieron en gemidos que lo incitaban a continuar con más fuerza y más ritmo. Hundió su cabeza entre su cuello y apartó el cabello de la chica a un lado, quedando a la vista su rostro, algo que había querido evitar, y lo supo en cuanto lo vio, había sido un gran error pues el rostro de su joven alumna se veía hermoso, su piel parecía brillar en la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca abierta ligeramente, pequeñas perlas de sudor aparecieron en su cuello que lejos de parecerle desagradable lo invitaban a beberlas, como si contuvieran la fragancia más exquisita, estaba seguro de que esa imagen no se borraría de su mente, se quedaría grabada y le aterró. Sin embargo siguió el impulso que lo había llevado a verle el rostro y tomó su mano, la entrelazó en la suya y besó su hombro. Seguía moviéndose dentro de ella pero sabía que algo había cambiado, su ritmo era el mismo, la fuerza que aplicaba pero una parte de él se estaba entregando completamente a ella.

Una descarga de placer lo invadió y le permitió disfrutar aún más de cada contacto entre ambos, de la fricción de sus cuerpos, del choque y las respiraciones agitadas acompañadas de gemidos sin restricción.

El ritmo que Kakashi había imprimido les permitió disfrutar hasta que la sintió llegar al orgasmo, y, después de unas embestidas más con un ritmo más fuerte él también cayó exhausto sobre ella.

Sakura, estaba recostada boca abajo tratando de recobrar el aliento, su cuerpo entero estaba exhausto y apenas podía pensar claramente. Sintió como su sensei terminó descansando sobre ella, era una chica fuerte, así que no le molestaba su peso, por el contrario, se sentía protegida. Estaba segura de que él no estaba enamorado de ella pero cuando tomó su mano y se aferró a ella algo cambió, incluso ahora, estando sobre ella, parecía protegerla, respetar su cuerpo y el acto tan intimo que acababan de compartir. Esa sensación le permitió sonreír.

Estuvieron varios segundos así hasta que sintió cómo él rodaba a su lado izquierdo, abrió los ojos y notó que la veía ligeramente preocupado, se acomodó de lado para poder verlo y tomó una de sus manos, la llevó hasta su boca y la besó, notó entonces como su sensei se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Acarició el pecho desnudo de él, hacía pequeños círculos y como si fuese la primera vez que se daba cuenta de ello, notó que estaba completamente desnudo, sin vendas, sin su banda, sin máscara, solo él, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió sus rostro enrojecer.

Trataba de controlarse pero esa imagen no hacía más que sonrojarla, se hubiera quedado así toda la noche pero sintió un suave toque en sus labios, aunque los mantenía tensos después de unos segundos se relajó, siguió el ritmo del beso y cuando terminó abrió los ojos.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Kakashi. Sakura asintió satisfecha saboreando el beso. Le encantaba la sensación de besarse.

El ninja acarició suavemente el labio de la chica, con su pulgar mientras sostenía su barbilla, los separó ligeramente y cuando terminó llevó su pulgar a su boca y lo lambió. Sakura abrió los ojos y suspiró fascinada con él.

Realmente no se había puesto a pensar con quien estaba, era su sensei, un hombre que le llevaba más de una década de años, la figura de autoridad en su equipo y uno de los ninjas más fuertes que tenía la Hoja, era todo eso y ahora se encontraba desnudo junto a ella. Su vanidad no pudo evitar sentirse alagada por tener a un hombre como él recostado en la misma cama, quería pensar que era un objetivo difícil de alcanzar y que ella era lo suficientemente bonita como para haberlo tentado. Pero también le aterraba, no era tan tonta como para pensar que después de eso ambos tendrían un final feliz, no era tan simple, ni tan siquiera estaban enamorados uno del otro y quizás eso era lo que más complicaba las cosas, él podría pedirle que se olvidara de todo lo que acababa de suceder y ella no tendría por qué negarse.

Estaba tratando de concentrarse cuando notó que su sensei se puso de pie, su estómago se encogió pues pensó que se vestiría y se marcharía, pero él tomó una cobija de un montón y se acercó de nuevo a la cama con intenciones de cubrirlos.

-No tengo frío- aseguró, su cuerpo aún tenía la temperatura elevada.

-Lo sé, pero durante la noche tendrás- aseguró él tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de lo más sexy. ¿Realmente pensaba quedarse con ella toda la noche, en una habitación del hospital?, cuando volvió a tumbarse sobre ella y la cubrió con la manta supo que estaba hablando en serio, y le emocionó la idea, jamás había compartido la cama con un hombre y el hecho de que fuera su sensei, lo prohibido de la situación, la emocionaba.

-¿Aún le duele la cabeza, sensei?- preguntó cuando recordó que estaban en el hospital.

-No, para nada- no siquiera le había dolido en un principio, sólo había sido un pretexto que sabía funcionaría. –Eres el mejor antídoto que pueda haber- la alagó como un tonto, no podía reconocer sus propias palabras, pero cuando ella sonrió agradecida se alegró de haberlo dicho.

-Aún sigo creyendo que debes venir al hospital-

-Estoy en el hospital- dijo con un tono provocativo intentando distraerla.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no he tenido más problemas, te aseguro que vendré a una revisión si lo considero oportuno- la serenidad de él hizo posible calmar a la ninja, la cual suspiró tranquilamente. Le agradaba que la confianza y el buen ambiente entre ambos no se hubiese dañado, por el contrario, Sakura sentía que había surgido una nueva intimidad. -¿Sakura?-

-Si, dime- la ninja comenzaba a dormirse pero se las arreglaba responderle.

-Esto quiere decir que entre tú y Sasuke…-

-Claro que no hay nada- le aseguró con un pinchazo en el pecho, recordó ese beso y considero la idea de confesarlo pero no lo creyó tan importante, no había significado nada, además, lo más probable es que nunca se enterase, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

-Él parecía tan interesado en ti-

-Sólo ha sido porque lo he ayudado en su recuperación- intentaba calmar esas sospechas pues ni ella misma sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar su compañero con su actitud tan atenta.

-Tienes razón- cedió por fin él. La ninja segura de que podrían olvidarse del tema se abandonó en el sueño.

Kakashi aún se mantenía despierto, había grandes dudas en su mente que lo atormentaban. La más grande de ella, era cómo hacerle frente a lo que había pasado entre ambos. No había sido una noche cualquiera, de borrachera o un error porque estaba seguro de querer repetirla, y eso era una novedad. Pero no era tan simple, viéndola entre sus brazos, dormida y tranquila, parecía que sí, sin embargo no le era fácil olvidar quién era ella, su joven alumna, su compañera de misión y una ninja de la Hoja, ¿cómo podrían compartir misiones ahora, resistiría vela en peligro? Y si las cosas no resultaban todo se complicaría demasiado.

Sintió cómo Sakura, que descansaba sobre su pecho, se giró y le dio la espalda, era el momento para dejarla. Levantarse, vestirse y salir de ahí, sería la señal más clara que podría enviarle, estaba seguro que su alumna comprendería y entonces todo sería como antes, ella era orgullosa y no mencionaría nada, sin reclamos y sin explicaciones. Era la solución más fácil, se levantó y se quedó ahí viéndola, la lluvia había minorado y ahora sonaba un ligero tintineo, no había más relámpagos o truenos y el ambiente estaba ligeramente frío, tomó su camisa y la apretó con fuerza antes de soltarla. Volvió sobres sus paso y se acostó de nuevo junto a la chica, la abrazó por la espalda y tomó de su calor.

Sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría, había tenido una salida justo en frente de él y había regresado.

…

Sakura despertaba entre relámpago y truenos, la tormenta había vuelto tan o más fuerte como en las horas pasadas. Sabía dónde y con quién estaba, no podría olvidarlo ni un segundo, tenía la mano de su sensei sobre su cintura desnuda, era una cálida sensación. Quería seguir descansando pero estaba segura que el día ya había empezado y, aunque no trabajaría por la mañana, no quería ser sorprendida por alguna enfermera o paciente, así que lo más sensato era levantarse. Intentó ponerse de pie pero su sensei lo impidió.

-Alguien podría entrar- le recordó consiente de lo secreta que era y sería su relación. Él pareció estar de acuerdo porque la soltó y también se levantó.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó ayudándola a vestirse.

-De maravilla- Sakura se sentía rara recibiendo ayuda con su ropa pero en el fondo también estaba conmovida por esa acción tan dulce.

Una vez que estuvo vestida se recostándose nuevo en la cama tratando de aunar fuerzas. Recibió un ligero beso cuando Kakashi terminó de vestirse y antes de que subiera su máscara.

-¿Trabajarás hoy?-

-Sólo por la tarde, primero ha de ir a mi casa- le informó cuando ambos salían del cuarto con tanta naturalidad como les era posible, aunque Sakura aún seguía ligeramente sonrojada.

-Te acompañaré- se ofreció. Cuando estuvieron el puerta notaron el gran diluvio que caía allá afuera, sin duda llegarían empapados pero no tenía otra opción. -¿Lista?- ella asintió com una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lista- aseguró corriendo bajó la lluvia.

….

Sakura había vuelto al hospital, la lluvia había mantenido su intensidad y no parecía calmarse pronto. Estaba ateniendo a sus pacientes con gran calma y, a pesar del clima, con una gran alegría, claro que la ninja estaba consciente del origen de aquella actitud, pero no podía evitarlo.

Llegó el momento de revisar a Sasuke y entró a la habitación con seguridad y un poco de desinterés.

Como de costumbre Naruto estaba allí y también su sensei que veía por la ventana, había sido una sorpresa no encontrar ANBU custodiando la puerta, pero la ninja estaba segura de que no estaban lejos. Kakashi se giró para verla y le ofreció una sonrisa que ella correspondió, desde que la había dejado en la puerta de su casa unas horas atrás, no había vuelto a verlo.

-Hola Naruto- saludó a su compañero que siempre parecía feliz.

-Sakura-chan- parecía un poco triste.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de quela lluvia se calmará pronto y podrás volver a entrenar-

-¿De veras?-

-De veras- le aseguró tratando de levantarle el ánimo, y pareció funcionar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke-kun?- se acercó a él, sabía que no hacía falta revisarlo, estaba más que sano.

-No volviste ayer- le reclamó con cierta tristeza y la ninja no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Lo lamento, un paciente me necesitaba- no era del todo verdad pero fue la mejor excusa en la que pudo pensar.

-Pensé que estarías molesta- la soltura con la que hablaba su compañero la sorprendió, como si estuviesen solos, Naruto y su sensei no podía evitar escucharlo todo.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- no se le ocurría ninguna razón lógica, pero pronto deseó haber estado realmente sola con él.

-Porque te besé- Sakura sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en ella y una en especial le inquietaba más.

-Olvídalo- le pidió ignorando el caos en su mente, la ansiedad de explicarle a su sensei lo que había pesado, decirle que no había tenido importancia y que no tenía razones para preocuparse, pero cuando Kakashi despareció sin aviso supo cuanto se complicaría todo. No podía culpar a Sasuke, ella había tenido la oportunidad de rechazar aquel beso pero no lo había hecho, quería poner a prueba sus sentimientos.

-Los dejaré solos- Naruto comenzaba a salir.

-No es necesario. Yo he terminado. Además he de informarle a Tsunade-sama sobre la situación de Sasuke-kun, así que será mejor que tú te quedes- actuaba y hablaba automáticamente, no quería detenerse a pesar.

Salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos que parecían más largos de lo habitual, una mano la tomó del brazo y la introdujo a un cuarto de limpieza, el cual era diminuto.

-Me dijiste que no había nada entre tú y Sasuke- su mirada era dura y se sintió cohibida.

-Y no lo hay- le aseguró tratando de hacer frente a su mirada.

-¡Se besaron!- le espetó y aquella acusación la molestó, su tono, la forma en la que la veía, así que se negó a contestar, no serviría de nada- ¡¿Fue antes o después de besarme a mí?!- la sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos pero ella se zafó.

-¿Eso importa?- su tono era sereno, casi un susurro.

-Sí, quiero saber si después de besarlo a él tuviste el descaro de besarme a mí, o si decidiste comparar mis labios con los de él- a pesar de que era una habitación diminuta ella dio una paso hacia atrás, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada. Eso habían sido sus palabras.

-¡Solo fue un beso!- llegados a ese punto Sakura estaba más que molesta – Tú también has besado antes, has tocado a más mujeres, has dormido muchas veces entre el cuerpo de otra y no me vez reprochándote, tú también tienes pasado, ¿así que por qué el mío es el único que importa?, me recriminas mi pasado, algo de lo que no puedo defenderme y es injusto. No puedo cambiar y lo más importante es que no tienes derecho. ¡Me entregué a ti, pero no soy tuya! Y tú tampoco eres mío, así que no me trates como si lo fuera. Tengo tanto derecho a equivocarme como cualquiera – a pesar de que él intentó detenerla lo alejó y salió de aquel cuarto con decisión.

Se alejó tan rápido como pudo de allí, no quería verle, estaba herida, se sentía juzgada y aborrecía esa sensación. Habían pasado solo una noche juntos y tontamente quería creer que podría olvidarla, pero aún en esa situación, cerraba los ojos y era como las manos de él aún estuvieran sobre su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma, deseando recuperar lo que le había entregado a su sensei.

Sus palabras habían sido más de lo que pensó que podía soportar pero aún se encontraba de pie, confundida pero de pie. Se dio a sí misma el valor suficiente para mantenerse firme. Los siguientes días no serían fáciles pero debía afrontarlos. Debía ver a su sensei a la cara, y hasta que pudiera superarlo, pretender que no había pasado nada.

Sabía perfectamente sus errores, los recordaba y con muchos de ellos se arrepentía pero no podía cambiarlos y no necesitaba a alguien que los recalcara más de lo que su culpa ya lo hacía.

Dio un paso, luego otro y se dirigió hasta la oficina de la Hokage, tenía que hablarle sobre Sasuke.


	4. HUÍDAS

**HUÍDAS:**

-¿Qué piensas Sakura, crees que Sasuke realmente quiera quedarse?- la ninja le había dado todos los detalles de la salud de su compañero, nada que la Hokage no supiera ya, pero quería la opinión de la chica sobre él y ella trataba de contestar sinceramente.

-No lo sé. Parece estar muy tranquilo, todos lo hemos notado pero no lo conozco tan bien- quería creer que su compañero era capaz de reformarse pero no metería las manos al fuego por él.

-¡Humpt!, si tú no, ¿entonces quién?- la Hokage la estudiaba cuidadosamente, sabía que las mejores deducciones que lograba la Kage era por medio de las expresiones.

-Creo que debería hablar con Naruto-

-Planeaba hacer eso- la estudió un poco más –Puedes irte y decirle a Sasuke que tiene permitido pasear por la Aldea-

-¿Esta segura maestra?-

-Sí, pero sólo si tú lo acompañas. Hay un grupo de ANBU que siempre lo vigila pero quizá con tu compañía se comporte distinto- en pocas palabras quería medirlo, saber si era capaz de bajar la guardia con su compañera o si intentaría huir.

-Entendido- la ninja salió de la torre Hokage y se dirigió directo al hospital para cumplir las órdenes.

….

-¿Entonces puedo salir del hospital?- él parecía sorprendido

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? Aún llueve, pero creo que podremos caminar un poco antes de empaparnos- le ofreció con amabilidad. No estaba molesta con él, quizás un poco resentida por haber escapado la primera vez pero sólo eso. Naruto era quien debía estar verdaderamente molesto y no lo estaba, así que no tenía sentido que guardara tanto resentimiento. Quizás no le molestaba porque ya no le importaba tanto, era cruel pensar así pero sentía que estaba cerca de la verdad.

-Sí- aceptó levantándose y cambiándose de ropa, aún tenía la bata de hospital. Sakura se dio media vuelta para no verlo, honestamente no le apetecía. -¿Vamos?-

-Claro- salieron del hospital y comenzaron a recorrer la Aldea entre gotas de lluvia contra el rostro, era un poco molesto.

-Gracias Sakura- le ofreció una sonrisa que parecía de lo más sincera y por un instante la hizo dudar, quizá aún lo estaba juzgando con mucha dureza.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-Seguramente fue por ti que obtuve este paseo-

-Te equivocas. Tsunade-sama me lo ha pedido a mí-

-¿No quería pasear conmigo Sakura?- de pronto se sintió incómoda por su falta de tacto.

-No, no es eso…

-Sólo bromeaba- la tranquilizó –Sé que cometí errores, quisiera cambiar mi pasado pero me temo que es imposible- es lo mismo que ella le había dicho a su sensei y fueron esas mismas palabras las que hicieron que bajara la guardia. Un error que lamentaría más tarde.

-Lo importante es que estás de vuelta- algo en ella protestaba pero se negó a prestarle atención. – Será mejor que volvamos- la lluvia había comenzado a caer de nuevo con fuerza.

-Sí- apoyó su compañero y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Estaban llegando al hospital cuando notaron un alboroto por las calles, algunos ninjas se dirigían hacia la torre Hokage y tres ANBU aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Sakura, Hokage-sama te necesita. Nosotros llevaremos a Sasuke de vuelta- reconoció el cabello morado de un ANBU y supo que no había nada de que preocuparse. Asintió acatando la orden.

-Te veré después Sasuke-kun- y con la misma velocidad de los ninjas que había visto, se dirigió con la Godaime. Se avecinaban problemas.

…

-Han atacado a dos ninjas- le informó Tsunade a solas – Venían de una misión y estaban a escasos kilómetros de aquí-

-¿Ellos están bien?- trataba de mantenerse serena pero no creía que todo fuera tan simple.

-No, uno de ellos no sobrevivió, él otro está siendo operado. – un largo silencio – No es una situación sencilla Sakura, tenemos a Sasuke aquí y hemos de adelantar conclusiones, es lógico pesar que alguna Aldea se ha enterado y quiere su cabeza o quizá Orochimaru ha decidido volver por él, no es la primera vez que lo hace, incluso podría ser Akatsuki, cualquiera que sea la situación debemos resolverla lo antes posible-

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?-

-Un equipo ANBU ha sido enviado a verificar la zona, quizá sea solo un ataque al azar pero no podemos confiarnos. Como he dicho ya, debemos asumir lo peor. Lo que necesito que hagas es que permanezcas con Sasuke, intenta averiguar si sabe algo de este caos-

-Lo haré-

-Ten cuidado Sakura, él podría aprovecharse de ti si bajas la guardia- la advertencia de su maestra la puso en guardia y salió de ahí.

…..

-¿Qué ha sido todo el alboroto de allá afuera?- Sasuke veía por la ventana y su tono era de curiosidad pura, aún así no bajó la guardia,

-Un ataque a dos de nuestros ninjas- midió sus palabras cuidadosamente- Pero hemos logrado acabar con ellos- la mejor estrategia era mezclar la verdad con la mentira. Y funcionó, detectó, solo por unos segundos, sorpresa en su rostro. Después volvió a su semblante habitual.

-Era un gran alboroto- él quería conseguir información y ella se la daría.

-Sí, solo ha sido a unos poco kilómetros por lo que un grupo ANBU ha sorprendido y eliminado a los atacantes- el ninja parecía dudar de la información que su compañera le daba, tenía que sonar más convincente –Tsunade –sama piensa que otra Aldea viene por ti- esa confesión pareció funcionar pues el ninja pareció analizar la situación.

-La Hokage parece confiar en ti-

-Ha compartido esa información con todos- le aseguró, aunque después tendría que hablar con su maestra para ponerla bajo aviso.

-Espero no ser la causa del ataque-

-Ya ha pasado todo- la ninja quería seguir con la conversación, intentar obtener algo más pero una enfermera entró al cuarto.

-¡Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama te necesita!- el tono de alerta no pasó desapercibido pero intentó mantener la calma frente a su compañero.

-Enseguida voy- se despidió del portador del Sharingan y en cuanto hubo salido del cuarto corrió siguiendo a la enfermera, algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Llegaron hasta la sala de operaciones y entró. Un ligero mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio, lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real, cuatro ANBU, todos en camillas luchando por respirar, sangre por doquier, con las máscaras incompletas y con heridas que parecían jamás poder cerrarse.

-Sakura- gritó su maestra entre todo el murmullo, se acercó a su ella que curaba a uno de los ninjas con máscara, pero ella pudo reconocerlo. ¿Por qué había él ido como ANBU? –Necesito que me ayudes- le ordenó cerrado en segundos una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo, ese que horas antes la había rodeado en un cálido abrazo.

Le retiró la máscara y un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Tsunade-sama- señaló horrorizada el ojo que portaba el Sharingan. Ese ojo sangraba y permanecía abierto, lo que consumía el chakra de sensei. Pudo notar como su maestra se alarmó al verlo. Con gran rapidez y precisión aplicó chakra sobre su ojo, la joven se concentró en curar las heridas del cuerpo, pero desviaba la vista para observar el avance de su maestra.

Durante los siguientes minutos trabajaron en silencio y más enfermeras llegaron apoyando. Tsunade había logrado detener la sangre que emanaba del Sharingan pero seguía preocupada, algo no andaba bien. La ninja apenas podía estar de pie, estaba entumida y su sólo podía recordar lo débil que estaba su sensei, si de ella hubiese dependido no se habría apartado de él y había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo.

-Ven conmigo Sakura- le pidió una vez que estuvo segura de que no eran necesarias. Lastimosamente habían perdido a dos ANBU. En cuanto salieron de ahí Naruto las recibía, estaba verdaderamente alarmado y pensaba que se debía al último ataque.

-Sasuke ha desaparecido- lo único que faltaba. Un odio amargo se acumuló en su interior, todo contra su compañero.

-A mi oficina los dos- intentaron seguirle el paso pero caminaba rápidamente y una vez que llegaron cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó?- su tono era de preocupación.

-Fui a reforzar la seguridad como me ordenó, pero cuando llegué ANBU no estaba en su posición, entré a la habitación. Los tres había sido atacados, llamé a un equipo médico pero no pudieron hacer nada, solo uno logró sobrevivir. Revisé cada rincón del hospital pero no encontré pista de Sasuke- la Aldea estaba en caos y Sakura no hacía mas que culpar a su compañero, había perdido, hasta el momento, a cuatro ANBU y a dos ninjas más, y lo más probable era que Sasuke estuviese involucrado, no quería adelantar conclusiones pero no sería tan tonta de nuevo.

-¿Notaste algo en él, Sakura?- La ninja asintió y procedió a explicarle detalladamente las reacciones, casi imperceptibles, de su compañero, y, aunque ninguna era una prueba contundente, no evitar podía sospechar, sabían que él ya no estaba en la Aldea.

-No debe llevarnos mucha ventaja, permita que nuestro equipo vaya tras él- Naruto le pidió y eso sorprendió a la Hokage.

-No Naruto- Sakura le negó –Ya lo has traído de vuelta una vez y eso es suficiente- le miró directo a los ojos y su compañero no estaba aún convencido.

-Pero somos más fuertes Sakura-chan, somos la opción más rápida-

-Sólo somos tú yo. Kakashi-sensei estaba en el grupo ANBU que fue atacado- su compañero palideció y se quedó callado. –Se pondrá bien- intentó animarlo pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Maldición!- se quejó con desesperación.

-¿Aún quieres ir tras él, Naruto?-la Hokage lo estudiaba cuidadosamente.

-No- su respuesta denotaba un poco de rencor, no era para menos- No tiene caso. Somos más útiles aquí- no parecía molesto con las ninjas pero le era imposible ocultar su decepción. Sakura no estaba segura de si era debido a la negativa de dejarlo partir ó, lo más probable, con su compañero por haber huido por segunda vez.

La ninja tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte. La Hokage los observó, entre todo el caos, complacida, sin duda estaban madurando, años atrás hubieran corrido tras su compañero con o sin permiso.

La poca calma que tenían fue interrumpida por una enfermera que entró sin tocar.

-¿Ahora qué?- gritó la Godaime.

-Lo lamento Tsunade-sama, pero es Kakashi- los tres ninjas salieron de ahí rápidamente, corrían siguiendo a la enfermera. Sakura estaba alarmada, sabía que algo andaba realmente mal y su mente trataba de adelantar cualquier situación para tener una solución posible.

Entraron a la habitación, Shizune se ocupaba de su sensei, pero claramente parecía sobrepasada.

-Tsunade-sama- la Hokage, junto a Sakura y Naruto se acercaron a la cama. La escena que vio la ninja la dejó sin aliento. Shizune aplicaba una gran cantidad de chakra intentando controlar la hemorragia que salía del Sharingan. Ese maldito ojo.

La Godaime se acercó inmediatamente y relevó a su compañera y amiga, estaba totalmente concentrada en su tarea y la ninja sabía que también intentaba encontrar una solución definitiva.

-¿Qué está pasando Sakura-chan?- no recordaba que su compañero estuviera ahí y lamentó que así fuera, pues aunque era un ninja fuerte, había situaciones que solo una médico podía afrontar, incluso para ella era difícil.

-Pareciera que el Sharingan rechaza el cuerpo de Kakashi- era la única explicación que podía encontrar.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Naruto parecía más desesperado que antes y eso no ayudaría a la situación. Claro que la ninja también estaba a punto de colapsarse, su estómago estaba revuelto y su vista ligeramente borrosa, su cuerpo entumido, no sabía cómo es que seguía de pie. Pero tenía la esperanza de que su maestra fuera capaz de curarle, no había mejor médico y todos lo sabían.

-Tranquilízate Naruto- su voz había sido más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, dejaba en claro su propia desesperación. El ninja se sorprendió del tono asustado de su compañera y guardó silencio hasta que Tsunade terminó.

-Está perdiendo el Sharingan- anunció realmente preocupada. –Eso no es lo peor, a este ritmo perderá la vista totalmente. Su cuerpo acepta la transfusión de sangre pero el ojo la rechaza. Se está quedando sin sangre- la ninja sintió un pinchazo de culpa, debió insistir cuando su sensei comenzó con los dolores de cabeza, informarle a su maestra, pero no lo había hecho.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Naruto imploraba escuchar una solución.

-Necesitamos sangre-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-

-Sangre de un portador de Sharingan- esa solución dejó a todos en silencio. No tenían la más mínima esperanza, el último de aquel clan acababa de huir llevándose con él la posibilidad de salvar a su sensei.

-¿Por qué?- Naruto no aceptaba que su única se esperanza fuera su compañero.

-Cuando Kakashi forzó el Sharingan se debilitó, y debido a que no es un portador original su cuerpo no reacciona de la misma forma. Un proceso que Sasuke realiza sin problema para él es un esfuerzo mayor. El Sharingan evolucionó pero necesita sangre de un portador-

-Pero nunca había tenido problemas-

-Nunca se había esforzado tanto, su cuerpo generaba la suficiente sangre combinada con el Sharingan, pero después del ataque de hoy perdió demasiada, forzó una vez más el ojo y su cuerpo no puede generar la sangre combinada que él necesita-

-¿Cuánta necesitamos?-

-Sólo unas gotas. Necesitamos ponerlas sobre su ojo- solo unas gotas, pero todos sabían que era casi imposible.

-Maldición- Naruto estaba al borde de la desesperación, sabía lo imposible que era salvarlo.

-Mandaré un equipo ANBU tras Sasuke- les informó tratando de infundir un poco de esperanza.

La ninja que había escuchado todo en silencio, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta el cuarto donde Sasuke había sido hospitalizado. Había manchas de sangre por todo el piso, grandes charcos de sangre seca. Se acercó a la ventana y notó pequeña gotas sobre el borde, parecía estar fuera de lugar y supo que podría ser su única oportunidad.

Había una pequeña esperanza, esa gota de sangre significaba una oportunidad para Kakashi. Sasuke podría estar herido, era muy arriesgado suponerlo pero sin duda era su mejor y única opción. Su compañero se había enfrentado a tres ninjas, sería casi imposible salir ileso de una situación así, no obstante era sorprendente que hubiese podido escapar.

Sabía que estaba siendo más optimista que realista pero tenia que aferrarse a algo, debía creer que tenía una oportunidad para salvar a su sensei.

Salió deprisa del hospital y se dirigió hasta su casa, tenía tiempo pero debía darse prisa. En un papel en blanco garabateó algunas palabras a gran velocidad y lo guardó en la bolsa trasera junto a algunos frascos que necesitarí marchó tan rápido como pudo y llegó a la entrada de la Aldea.

-¿Todo esta bien Sakura-san?- el guardia que custodiaba le preguntó, sabía que era su trabajo hacerlo por lo que intentó responder con tanta naturalidad como pudo.

-Sí. Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que revise el lugar de combate, creé que quizá yo pueda encontrar algo más- su tono convencido logró engañarlo.

-Ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré- le aseguró cuidando no mirar atrás. Sabía que si tenía suerte podría regresar unas horas mas tarde, pero no podía ser tan optimista. Algo en el fondo le advertía que no vería la Aldea en algún alejó del camino principal, tenía que pensar como él.

Hubiera querido hacer las cosas distintas, estar acompañada tal vez, con Naruto, tener apoyo o tan siquiera la seguridad de que actuaba correctamente, pero estaba sola y debía confiar en sus instintos. No le quedaba nada más. Haría lo que fuese necesario para salvar a su sensei.

Tenía un plan con varios escenarios posibles, el mejor de ellos era encontrar moribundo a su compañero, tomar su sangre y volver para curar a su sensei, el peor sería no poder seguirle la pista. Era su mayor preocupación, sabía que él podía estar muy lejos de allí, era rápido y seguramente sabía que alguien ya estaba tras él. Comenzaba a frustrarse, no había ninguna señal de su compañero, nada, sentía que caminaba sin dirección alguna. Pero tuvo la certeza de seguir el rastro correcto cuando encontró una pequeña gota de sangre, era diminuta pero suficiente para indicarle el camino a seguir. La sangre aún estaba fresca, por lo que no podía estar muy lejos. Debía andar con mucho cuidado, no podía bajar la guardia ni un solo momento. Agradeció su concentración cuando se detuvo y sintió una kunai presionando contra su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun- lo había encontrado.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- le preguntó presionando más el arma.

-Estoy sola. Y creo que me necesitas- veía la sangre en las manos de su compañero, definitivamente estaba herido. Su corazón latió rápidamente, no se había equivocado.

-Me mentiste, aseguraste que habían acabado con los ninjas que atracaron la Aldea- no había pensado en ese detalle.

-No lo hice, Tsunade- sama me le dijo- sabía que mentir era su única oportunidad de vivir. Y mentir de la manera adecuada podía salvar a su sensei. -Creyó que te ayudaría a escapar. Ya no confiaba en mí-

-¿Y lo habrías hecho, ayudarme a escapar?-

-Estoy aquí, he venido a ayudarte- le dijo apartándose, su compañero no se lo impidió. Se puso frente a él y vio la herida en su brazo derecho, estaba mal amarrada con un pedazo de tela y parecía profunda. Trató de ocultar su alivio y alegría.

Sacó de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño recipiente y lo puso en el suelo bajo su brazo, después quitó el vendaje y la sangre comenzó a fluir, caía constantemente sobre el pequeño recipiente. Sasuke la miró extrañado y desconfiado.

-No podemos dejar ninguna señal, si yo he podido encontrarte cualquiera podrá hacerlo y un charco de sangre les facilitará las cosas- su compañero pareció satisfecho.

Sakura fingió revisar la herida y cuando estuvo segura de que tenía suficiente sangre, entonces comenzó a curarle. Aplicó chakra y de a poco cerró la gran herida, sólo lo suficiente para que la siguiera necesitando.

-¿Cuántos me siguen?-

-No lo sé. Aún no enviaban a nadie hasta donde pude saberlo, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Una vez que lo hubo curado Sasuke movió el brazo satisfecho. Ese era el momento decisivo, sabía que ahora que no la necesitaba podía matarla, estaba preparada para eso, había previsto una escena así, pero no le importaba, tenía la sangre.

-¿Qué harás con eso?- la ninja sintió palidecer, él estaba señalando el frasco con la sangre.

-Hay un rio no muy lejos de aquí, necesito lavar esto- no contaba con seguir viva.

-Vamos. Debemos darnos prisa- la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el rio, no sabía que planes tenía su compañero para ella pero debía asegurar esa sangre.

La ninja se metió en el rio, y, cuando su compañero se giró para hacer guardia, sacó atropelladamente una tapadera, un frasco nuevo y limpio y la nota de su bolsillo trasero, cerró el frasco con la sangre y lo colocó junto a la orilla con la nota, arrojó la venda sucia al rio, ni siquiera intentó lavarla. Era la única pista que podía dejar. Salió del rio fingiendo haber lavado el frasco.

-Vámonos Sakura- le gritó Sasuke.- ¿Piensas seguirla usando?- señaló la banda, con listón rosa, que lucia en su cabello.

-No- sus manos temblaron cuando la quitó, quizás no era una traidora, pero ahora sí que se sentía como una. La arrojó al rio y no tuvo tiempo de verla hundirse.

-Apresúrate- demandó, la ninja asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Estaba claro que pensaba llevarla consigo y no podía resistirse, no tenía oportunidad contra él.

Con cada paso se alejaba más de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, pero la cura para su sensei estaba a disposición y a salvo. Sabía que había tenido más opciones pero ir ella sola había la más acertada, estaba viva porque Sasuke la necesitaba, solo por eso. Si hubiera contado sus planes a la Hokage jamás le hubiera permitido ir sola y jamás hubieran conseguido aquella sangre. Había eliminado a dos ANBU y dejado a otro gravemente herido, no habrían tenido oportunidad, ella lo había encontrado porque su compañero lo permitió. Seguía viva, su sensei se recuperaría, había tomado la decisión adecuada, lo sabía ahora.

De todos los escenarios que hubiera imaginado ese era el más improbable. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, no podía alejarse de Sasuke porque si daba un solo paso en revesa su compañero la eliminaría, aún no sabía si lo haría más adelante pero debía actuar confiada, demostrar que seguía fiel a él aunque su estómago se revolviera, no olvidaba lo que le había hecho a su aldea, a lo ninjas, a Naruto. Ese ataque había sido planeado para que él pudiera escapar y ahora ella actuaba como si no le importara, como si aún fuera una ninja ingenua perdidamente enamorada de él, que lo seguiría a todas partes traicionando a quienes fuesen. Era la hipócrita más grande, porque en el fondo quería deshacerse de su compañero pero debía cuidar de él, protegerlo y curarlo. Era una ninja cobarde, sería fácil enfrentarse y morir, pero no quería, no quería que la tacharan de traidor. No podría soportarlo. Quería volver a la Aldea, ver a su equipo de nuevo y asegurarse que su sensei estuviese bien, y para lograrlo había dejado aquella nota. Estaba dirigida a su fiel compañero. Cuando lo escribió pensó que jamás la necesitaría, no estando viva, la escribió como constancia de sus fieles deseos, no como una excusa sino como una declaración, algo que la impidiera quedar ante su equipo como una desertora. No quería morir así. Su única esperanza ahora era Naruto, él debía encontrarla. Evitaba recordar la noche que compartió con su sensei, a pesar de su discusión, seguía pensando en él, anhelando que no la dejara de buscar, que supiera las razones para irse y esperando que el lazo que se había formado aquella noche y durante tantos años juntos no se rompiera con su ausencia, que él no la olvidara.

La ninja apresuró el paso, a partir de ese momento debía ser la mejor actriz, debía aguardar hasta tener una oportunidad, de matar a su compañero, de escapar o de ser encontrada y no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de tener una. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que Sasuke le permitiera seguir viva, podría, apenas sanara por completo, matarla. No podía confiar en él y sin embargo su vida estaba en sus manos. Se preguntó si en la Aldea habrían notado ya su ausencia.

/

-¿Cómo que no encuentras a Sakura?- Tsunade gritó a penas terminó de hablar Naruto.

-La he buscado por todos lados- el ninja también estaba desesperado, sobre todo preocupado. -¡Maldición! -

-¿Qué hay con Sasuke?-

-Ella jamás se habría ido con él- su compañero parecía ofendido. Sin embargo se quedó callado recordando- Sasuke la besó unos días atrás, pero para Sakura no parecía tener importancia, ni siquiera parecía cómoda con él- su compañero evitaba a toda costa sentirse traicionado.

-Pienso igual que tú. Pero ambos sabemos que ella ya no está en la Aldea- la Hokage parecía ansiosa, realmente estaba preocupada por su joven alumna.

-Déjeme ir tras ella. No debe llevarme mucha ventaja- era más aviso que una petición. -La Aldea esta a salvo, Sasuke ya se ha ido. No puedo perder tiempo- ambos querían traerla de regreso, pero debían actuar con cautela.

-Necesito reunir un equipo- quería dejarlo ir pero no podía ser tan irresponsable. Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación. -¿Qué? - espetó contra un ninja que entraba.

-Lo lamento Tsunade-sama- pero quería saber si Sakura ha vuelto- la atención se centró en el guardia.

-¿Hace cuanto que Sakura salió? -

-Un par de horas, dijo que seguía órdenes suyas-

-No puedo perder tiempo Abuela- la desesperación de Naruto incrementó- Quizá Sasuke se la llevó, ella me necesita-

-Ve por ella- no necesitó oír más. Salió de ahí disparado y con firme decisión.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan abatido. Su sensei en el hospital, debilitándose cada segundo y sin muchas esperanzas, Sasuke se había marcado dejando un desastre atrás y seguramente se había llevado a Sakura con él. Eso era lo que mas le enfurecía, su ira crecía inevitablemente cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que su compañero hubiese raptado a la ninja, se negaba a creer que ella traicionara a la Aldea, en el pasado estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero había madurado. No era la pequeña ninja enamorada de su compañero y él lo sabía. Tenían una promesa, no irían de nuevo tras Sasuke, así que debía haber una buena razón para que ella faltara a su palabra.

Aceleró el paso cuando salió de la Aldea, pero la frustración lo invadió. Había muchos caminos, demasiadas opciones. Se paró durante unos segundos, si quería encontrarla debía calmarse y pensar con inteligencia, si se equivocaba perdería mucho tiempo y no lo tenía.

A lo lejos escuchó el suave ruido de un rio, su mejor opción era seguirlo. Era una gran alternativa cuando alguien no quiere dejar huella. No tenía una mejor idea así que solo le quedaba esperar no equivocarse.

Siguió por la orilla del rio durante una hora, comenzaba a arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, seguramente ya les había perdido la pista. Pero lo que parecía una venda llegó hasta sus pies. La observó, el agua la había lavado pero tenía el color distintivo de la sangre deslavada. Supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Unos cuantos metros más adelante se encontró con un frasco de sangre, una nota en la orilla del rio y la banda de su compañera hundida bajo el agua. Sus manos temblaron, sus pesadillas comenzaban a materializarse. Sabía de quien era esa sangre, solo esperaba no haber llegado muy tarde para salvarla. Leyó la nota y sintió como la fuerza lo abandonaba.

 _Quiero volver._ Decía aquella hoja.

-¡Sakura!- gritó temiendo el sacrificio que su compañera se había impuesto. Se maldijo por haber ido solo, de tener compañía habría podido continuar con su búsqueda, pero Kakashi ocupaba esa sangre y el sacrificio de Sakura no sería en vano. -Resiste Sakura-chan- pidió a la nada, debían darse prisa. Apretó la banda contra su mano y retrocedió

…...

-Kakashi necesita esto- declaró la Hokage después de que Naruto le entregara el frasco junto a la nota y le expresara su preocupación por su compañera.

-Ha dejado esto- le mostró la banda. La Hokage contuvo el aliento y trató de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Vamos Naruto. Debemos curar a tu sensei- salieron de allí y se dirigieron con prisa a la habitación de Kakashi.

Shizune estaba ahí, cuidando de él. Tsunade se acercó con velocidad, abrió el frasco y con ayuda de un pequeño gotero, depositó unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el ojo que poseía el Sharingan, el cual estaba completamente rojo. Naruto estaba preocupado, no creía que unas cuantas gotas de sangre pudieran ayudarle. Sin embargo, apenas unos minutos después la mejoría se hizo presente. El Sharingan volvió a formarse y la hemorragia se detuvo.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- susurró Naruto con la banda de su compañera entre sus manos y después la depositó junto a la cama de su sensei.

-Enviaré un grupo. Aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo- incluso la misma Godaime parecía resignada, no había muchas esperanzas.

-Iré con ellos- declaró el ninja. No podía negarle ese intento así que accedió. Les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de encontrarla.

…..

Kakashi despertó tres días después. Se encontraba sólo en su habitación, se sentía extremadamente cansado y recordaba escasamente lo que había sucedido días antes. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama y trató de forzar su memoria. Él mismo se había ofrecido como ANBU después de enterarse del ataque a dos ninjas, después de eso por su mente solo aparecían algunas imágenes borrosas de aquel combate. Ni siquiera recordaba a sus oponentes, pero había tenido que forzar de nuevo el Sharingan y eso lo dejó agotado. Eso era todo, no recordaba nada antes ni después de eso.

Pero cuando vio aquella banda rosa a sus pies una serie de imágenes aclararon su memoria. Había compartido una noche de lo más íntima con su joven alumna, un escalofrío lo recorrió, aún podía recordar las suaves manos de ella sobre su cuerpo. Recordaba también aquella discusión, había sido ridícula, se comportó como un verdadero idiota y la culpa por su comportamiento no lo había dejado tranquilo. Quiso disculparse antes de salir a misión pero se le requería con urgencia, pero tenía firmes intenciones de arreglar la relación con su alumna.

Pero, ¿Qué hacía la banda ninja de Sakura en su habitación?, una sensación le revolvió el estómago. Sin duda había muy pocas razones para que un ninja se quitara esa banda y ninguna era buena. Intentaba mantenerse en calma, seguramente habría una buena justificación, pero tenía que saber inmediatamente qué estaba pasando. Se puso de pie e intentó caminar, aún estaba muy débil. Por fortuna no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener respuestas, por la puerta entró la Hokage junto a su alumno. Quizás Sakura seguía molesta con él y por ello no los acompañaba.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- les preguntó con la banda entre sus manos. Cuando no respondieron supo que algo andaba realmente mal. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Después de aquella misión resultaste gravemente herido…-

Tsunade le contó los últimos sucesos tranquilamente, no omitió ningún detalle y el remordimiento por ser la causa del sacrificio de su alumna lo invadió. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Hay alguna pista sobre ella?- había pasado ya varios días, se alejaba cada vez más. Tsunade contestó negativamente, Naruto parecía de luto y aún así la desesperación de Kakashi los superaba. –Iré tras ella-

-Primero ocupas recuperarte- la Hokage salió de la habitación, incluso ella parecía afectada por la ausencia de la kunoichi.

-Ella no es la misma de ese día- Naruto también veía el cambio en Tsunade. Se despidió y salió.

Todo parecía haber cambiado en tan pocos días, incluso la alegría característica de su alumno. Se veía cansado, sin duda la había buscado. Kakashi observó la banda que tenía entre sus manos, no podía evitar sentirse culpable; Sakura se había sacrificado para salvarlo y él no valía tanto. Ahora estaba más lejos que nunca, a lado de un ninja que jamás se preocuparía por ella y eso lo enfurecía. No podía evitar recriminarle a su alumna la decisión tan tonta que tomó, nada era suficiente para verla en peligro. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos intentando despejar su mente, pero estaba lleno de Sakura, del sonido de su risa, de las miradas cálidas y manos suaves de ella, le aterraba reconocer que estaba perdida, había pasado mucho tiempo y sus posibilidades de verla de nuevo disminuían.

La última conversación martilleaba en su cabeza, le había gritado, la mirada dolida de ella, su tono de voz y lo molesta que se había marchado, no quería pensar que Sakura solo recordaba eso de él, lo egoísta que era, lo idiota que se había portado. Rogaba por tener la oportunidad de abrazarla de nuevo, no sólo por la noche que había compartido, sino por el lazo que habían formado a lo largo de los años, como equipo. La necesitaba cerca y ahora ella estaba en un mundo aparte, no la quería en su imaginación, no le bastaba con recordarla, necesitaba tocarla, saber que estaba bien. No podía mas que imaginar que si hubiese hecho las cosas diferente nada habría pasado porque no quería el sacrificio que su alumna estaba haciendo. Tenía que traerla de vuelta, no descansaría hasta lograrlo, ella pertenecía a su lado.

Sabía que Naruto se había esforzado mucho por traerla, pero sin duda él sería que la encontraría.

-Resiste Sakura. Iré por ti- le prometió. Esa mujer le pertenecía aunque estuviera con otro y aunque ella misma lo negara.


	5. CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO

**CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO:**

7 MESES 11 DÍAS DESPUÉS.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a una fogata, era bien entrada la noche y le tocaba hacer guardia. Durante los últimos meses apenas y recordaba sentirse tranquila, siempre alerta y ese estilo de vida comenzaba a cobrarle factura, estaba delgada, demasiado. Era lo que menos le preocupaba, pero hacía tiempo que no se sentía bonita.

No había pasado mucho tiempo junto a su compañero para saber que aquel ataque, contra su Aldea, había sido obra de Orochimaru y Kabuto para permitirle a Sasuke escapar, él mismo se lo había dicho, jactándose de lo fácil que había sido.

Veía fijamente el fuego, estaba alerta, pero se permitió recordar, como cada día, su vida anterior, el tranquilo pasado que tenía. No había día que no pensara en la Aldea, en sus padres, en sus amigos, en su equipo, en su sensei; un nudo se formaba en su garganta y un vacío en su estómago cuando pensaba en él, en la forma tan desastrosa en que terminaron, se arrepentía de no haber solucionado su fugaz relación, si lo hubiese hecho tendría menos remordimientos. Quería volver a sentirse junto a él, a lo que le provocaba, sentirse a salvo, claro que estaba protegida con Naruto, pero con su sensei siempre estaba la sensación de seguridad, incluso desde pequeña la sentía. Algo que era tan difícil de conseguir él se lo ofrecía siempre, bastaba saber que estaba cerca. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera. Sin embargo algo había cambiado ya.

No se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó, no recordaba para culparse por su actuar, sino para tener fuerza, para lograr seguir de pie. Para seguir creyendo que volvería, cada día, durante cada trayecto su mente divagaba e imaginaba que justo antes de dar un paso más, su equipo aparecería delante de ella, la llevarían de vuelta, a donde pertenecía. Estaba convencida de que aún la buscaban, de que seguían las pistas que jamás pudo dejar. Apretó fuerte los ojos para evitar llorar, no lo haría, aún le quedaba mucho que resistir.

-¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí- su compañero de huída la dejó sola de nuevo. Su comportamiento no era como en el hospital meses atrás, era como siempre había sido, insípido. Era más que claro para ella que su compañero jamás cambió, pretendía utilizarla desde un principio y cuando se enteró de sus habilidades médicas sus ambiciones se vieron satisfechas. Un rencor amargo estaba en el centro de su corazón.

Hacía meses que seguían la pista que Orochimaru y Kabuto dejaban, no entendía porque Sasuke quería reunirse con ellos después de que lo hirieran, pero él jamás le contaba más de lo necesario, seguramente había sido parte de su plan. La ninja estaba aterrada de que llegara ese momento, estaba convencida de que llegados ese día, ella no sería necesaria; tenían a Kabuto y era más que suficiente. Le aterraba porque no quería morir así, entre ellos.

….

Kakashi estaba frente a la ventana de Sakura, su habitación, como siempre, estaba a oscuras, hacía mucho que estaba de esa forma. El ninja se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, no había día que no estuviera ahí y que no la extrañase, parecía que la Aldea de pronto se hubiese vuelto insípida, no le apetecía nada.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de misiones intentando traerla de vuelta, cada una martillaba su esperanza, siempre partiendo tras un rastro, un rumor, nada, volvían solos y eso era desesperante, parecía haberse esfumado. Siete meses y apenas y contaban con una pista sólida que los llevaba a nada.

-Sakura- susurró contra la ventana. La echaba de menos y debía traerla de vuelta pronto, sabía que debía apresurarse. Se enfurecía de pensar que él pudiera tocarla, arriesgarla, estaba segura que no la protegía, ni siquiera se preocuparía por ella, solo utilizaba. Sus manos en cerró en puño, más le valía a Sasuke que ella estuviera bien, que esa sonrisa fresca no se borrara, que sus manos siguieran igual de suaves y su piel igual de cálida. Se arrepentiría de habérsela llevado, sin duda lo haría.

/

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la torre Hokage, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi, era una nueva oportunidad para encontrarla, no tenían más que un lejano rumor sobre un par de ninjas que andaban sin rumbo aparente, no más, pero eso era suficiente para ese pequeño equipo.

-Tienen sólo dos días- les advirtió la Godaime.

-¿Sólo dos?- se quejó Naruto –Es muy poco tiempo-

-Ya les he dado muchas oportunidades, sin mencionar que los necesitaba para otra misión, pero les he tenido mucha paciencia yo misma los he favorecido- Tsunade parecía querer mantener la calma, ella también la quería de vuelta, pero debía pensar como Hokage- Sólo dos días-

-Entendido- respondió el líder, Kakashi, estaba resuelto a conseguirlo.

-Vayan- les ordenó la ninja viéndolos salir. Cada que lo hacían creía que lo conseguirían, ella misma la hubiese buscado si pudiera hacerlo. Había sido una buena alumna y aunque al principio estaba molesta por la decisión que había tomado, también la admiraba por la determinación de salvar a un miembro de su equipo, era admirable, pero ahora ella estaba perdida.

El equipo avanzaba con más velocidad de la necesaria, pero ninguno se quejaba, incluso Sai parecía comprometido con la misión.

La Aldea donde se rumoreaba habían sido vistos, estaba a un día de distancia, y Tsunade les había dado dos, no tenían tiempo.

…..

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban tranquilamente, aunque siempre alerta, por un sombreado camino, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y ninguna nube pretendía cubrirlo.

-Hoy nos encontraremos con Orochimaru- anunció su compañero, La sangre de la ninja se heló, no pensaba que le quedara tan poco tiempo.

-De acuerdo- no tenía nada más que decir, de nada podría servir negarse o inventar una excusa.

-Estrás bien- pero era un tono seco.

Caminaron un par de horas más, la noche no tardaría en caer y la ansiedad de la ninja crecía, no tardarían mucho en llegar a su destino. Así como el día se agotaba también las esperanzas de la ninja, no se habían topado con nadie que pudiera ayudarla, anteriormente su corazón se detenía cada vez que alguien los seguía, pensaba que podían ser ellos, que por fin la había encontrado, pero resultaba ser nada, grupos de ladrones intentando robarles. En siete meses no había tenido una sola oportunidad de escapar, él jamás la dejaba sola, apenas y le permitía respirar.

Se detuvo en seco. Alguien los seguía, pero no se permitió ilusionarse, ya había aprendido por las malas lo lejos que estaba de sus compañeros, seguramente serían algunos ladrones que pensaba que serían presa fácil, por lo regular Sasuke se encargaba de ellos pero esta vez no parecía de ánimos.

-Date prisa- le ordenó aumentando la velocidad. Sakura lo siguió en silencio, pero después de varios minutos, y, a pesar de ir más rápido de lo necesario, alguien aún los seguía y parecían acercarse peligrosamente. La ninja comenzaba a preocuparse. –Están tras nosotros- le informó su compañero.

-¿Quiénes son?-

-No lo sé, pero quieren alcanzarnos y lo harán si no creamos una distracción- se detuvo frente a ella. –No te preocupes, volveré por ti- sabía que mentía, ambos lo sabían. Sasuke no volvería por ella, si tenía suerte la mataría rápidamente.

La ninja sintió lo frío de la kunai contra su piel, justo por debajo de las costillas. El mundo entero pareció paralizarse, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su cuerpo a entumecerse. Apenas y veía a Sasuke alejarse de ella a gran velocidad, no estaba molesta con él pues no esperaba menos. Hacía tiempo que estaba resignada. Sasuke había hecho lo mismo que en su tiempo hicieron Orochimaru y Kabuto, crear una distracción, una buena táctica si no eras la víctima.

Cayó sobre las rodillas, comenzó a curarse sola y por primera vez desde hacía 7 meses 11 días lloró, cerró los ojos y dejó que su llanto fluyera libremente. Se olvidó de sus perseguidores, quienes no tardarían en darle alcance.

-Sakura- alguien la llamó y tocó su hombro. La ninja pensó que era Sasuke que había vuelto por ella y todo el rencor guardado salió.

-¡No me toques!- espetó con furia apartándose, aún tenía los ojos cerrados así que caminó unos pasos más para alejarse de él, pero la kunai en su estómago no la dejó avanzar más.

-Sakura-chan- abrió los ojos al escuchar esa forma de llamarla.

Frente a ella estaba su equipo, la veían con tanta compasión que su miseria no hizo más que aumentar. Pensó que quizá era un sueño, ellos no podían estar ahí, así que volvió a curarse. Los ignoraba creyendo que eran meras ilusiones, no quería tener más falsas esperanzas, ya había tenido suficiente. Sacó la kunai y terminó de curarse, para su sorpresa ellos seguían ahí y ella no quería verlos porque desaparecerían dejándole sola. Comenzó a caminar pero ellos la seguían, no hablaban y esa era la confirmación de lo irreales que eran.

-Sakura-chan, ya estamos aquí- Naruto estaba frente a ella tratando de no llorar.

-¡Váyanse! - gritó de nuevo cansada de su imaginación, la estaba matando.

-Es hora de volver- sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos, se asustó e intentó librarse pero la sujetaba firmemente y calmaba como a una niña pequeña. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a su sensei, él la sostenía.

-Quiero ir a casa- pidió con el último momento de lucidez que tuvo. Aún no sabía si realmente estaba pasando pero no tenía ganas de afrontar la realidad por lo que cerró los ojos y se rindió.

Cómo explicar lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de Kakashi cuando vio a su pequeña alumna arrodillada intentando salvar su propia vida. La compasión mezclada con furia, la culpa y el profundo dolor de verla así. Apenas y la había reconocido, no era la chica que solía conocer, ahora estaba peligrosamente delgada, apagada y parecía moverse por mero instinto. La tenía entre sus brazos y apenas pesaba algo. No parecía ser la misma, la brusquedad con que lo había apartado cuando intentó acercarse, la amargura cuando les exigió que se marcharan, parecía rechazarlos y eso era lo más preocupante, la falta de su dulzura tan característica, no era para menos, no esperaba encontrarla como se había marchado; pero eso era demasiado. Tenia que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no gritar de ira, de frustración, de amargura. Se preguntó cuanto de ella realmente habían recuperado.

-¿Ella estará bien sensei?- Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, la alegría de haberla encontrado no era suficiente comparada con la preocupación por ella.

-Sí, pero necesitará tiempo- todos habían visto su conducta arisca y eso tomaría un tiempo.

-Debimos encontrarla antes- compartían los mismo temores, quien sabe lo que había vivido y visto en los últimos meses. No estaba seguro de quererlo saber.

El grupo de ninjas avanzaba rápidamente, aun en plena noche, tenían que llevarla a un lugar seguro y protegerla. No estaban a salvo y esa era la principal prioridad.

Incluso Sai parecía respetar el delicado momento por el que pasaban, sus comentarios eran prudentes y eso era una novedad bien tomada por los dos ninjas.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la Aldea, no se habían detenido ni un momento y como consecuencia llegaban antes del amanecer. Kakashi apretó más el pequeño cuerpo de su alumna contra él, asegurándose que aún seguía entre sus brazos.

Parecía un sueño tenerla junto a él, lo habían logrado, la llevaban de vuelta a casa.

Llegaron a las puertas de la Aldea horas antes de que el sol apareciera en el estrellado cielo, el ninja que custodiaba la entrada se acercó desconfiado pero cuando reconoció al equipo y a la chica su sorpresa se convirtió en alegría.

-Sai, avisa a la Hokage. Estaremos en el hospital-

-Hai - el ninja se alejó a gran velocidad y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Vamos Naruto- el equipo se dirigió al hospital donde fueron recibidos por un gran grupo de enfermeras, todas parecían querer ayudar a su antigua compañera. Una de ellas la colocó en una camilla y la llevaron hasta la habitación más cercana para atenderla. No pasó mucho cuando Tsunade apareció junto a Shizune.

-Apártense- ordenó y las enfermeras la obedecieron al instante. Ella y Shizune se encargaron de sanar por completo a la kunoichi. No tardaron mucho y al final la Godaime acarició maternalmente el rostro de su alumna. -Pueden irse- todos salieron excepto el equipo siete y las ninjas.

-Cuando la encontramos tenía una kunai atravesando su estómago. Estaba sola- Naruto hablaba pero no dejaba de ver a su compañera.

-Sasuke debió dejarla- era lo que todos pensaban, y ellos hubieran querido ir tras él, pero necesitaban protegerla.

-¿Qué te preocupa Kakashi?- Tsunade lo observaba fijamente.

-Tardamos demasiado en encontrarla-

-Ahora está aquí. Tomará un tiempo pero se recuperará- afirmó, pero el ninja no estaba tan seguro. Él había visto un cambio demasiado drástico en su alumna.

-¿Sasuke será capaz de volver por ella? - Naruto seguía cerca de su compañera, en forma protectora.

-No lo creo, pero aún así un grupo ANBU cuidará de ella. Debo avisar a sus padres. Será mejor que ustedes vayan a descansar. Lo hicieron bien-

-No me moveré de aquí- Naruto parecía decidido.

-Es mejor que descanses. Sakura esta bien, no hay nada para preocuparse- pero su alumno aún parecía dudoso. - No ira a ninguna parte, está segura. Apenas y despierte te llamaré-

-De acuerdo- se despidió trabajosamente y se marchó.

Kakashi se quedó con ella, estaba en silencio y no hacía mas que contemplarla dormir. Su respiración era tan irregular, se movía bastante y no parecía cómoda. Le enfadaba verla así, tan lastimada y frágil, era una sombra de lo que una vez había sido. Se acercó a la kunoichi y acarició su mano, no era tan suave como antes. Se quitó el guante que cubría la palma y tomó de nuevo la mano de la chica.

-No era necesario tu sacrificio Sakura, no valgo tanto, ya deberías saberlo-bajó su máscara, se llevó la mano de la chica hasta su mejilla y la apretó ligeramente.

Se quedó ahí hasta que el amanecer llegó, hasta que los primero rayos de sol se filtraron por la habitación. Quería creer que ella florecería con el sol, como las flores que se abren al amanecer, pero no fue así; Sakura seguía pálida e inquieta.

Con el amanecer también llegaron las visitas, sus padres entraron y el ninja salió para darles privacidad. Afuera custodiaban tres ANBU que no se apartaban de ahí.

-¿Cómo está? -Naruto había vuelto.

-No ha despertado, pero está bien-

-¿Qué haremos con Sasuke?- esa pregunta ya había pasado por su mente.

-No estoy seguro- aun no tomaba una decisión. Con cuanto gusto hubiera ido por él, llenarlo del mismo miedo por el que pasaba Sakura, pero seguía órdenes y no podía dejarse guiar por sus deseos. Esta vez no, pero su antiguo alumno debía cuidar su espalda.

Aquella tarde pasó entre visitas y preguntas sobre Sakura, compañeros y amigos iban y venían, todos preocupados y alegres de verla de regreso. Su habitación no estaba ni un momento sola y gracias a su más cercana amiga, Ino, también llena de flores y sin embargo la ninja aún no despertaba. Seguramente estaba más cansada de lo que todos pensaban.

-Al fin un poco de calma- Tsunade había vuelto para revisarla, después de tanto alboroto sólo quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Cuándo despertará? - la preocupación era evidente.

-Ya debería estarlo- Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse. ¿Has tomado una decisión, en cuanto a Sasuke?-

-No estoy seguro de querer encontrarlo, no podría controlarme-

-No creo que vuelva por su voluntad, pero debes estar preparado-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sakura pasó mucho tiempo con él, no sabemos lo que pasa por su mente ahora- Tsunade lo dejó a solas, sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, no había pensado en eso. Quería pensar que el rechazo de su alumna se debía al miedo, pero la duda que había sembrado la Godaime lo atormentaba. Ni siquiera había pensado que la kunoichi pudiera querer a su compañero, pero ahora era una posibilidad real que le congeló la sangre.

….

Sakura se movía inquietamente, tenía pesadillas espantosas que no la dejaban descansar. Ella misma dudaba de estar viva, le aterraba abrir los ojos y ver a Sasuke frente a ella, era preferible seguir durmiendo que despertar y saberse en manos de su compañero portador de Sharingan.

Sin embargo no podía seguir así, tenía que saber que ocurría, si lo que había vivido era real por lo que se armó de valor y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, estaba sobre una cama, envuelta en cobijas. No recordaba nada y automáticamente se puso alerta. No tardó mucho en percibir a alguien cerca de ella.

-Aléjate de mí- susurró, no sabía dónde estaba ni quien se acercaba.

-Tranquila-

-¿Sensei?- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. En medio de la oscuridad Sakura vio al hombre por el que se había sacrificado. No había sido un sueño, realmente estaba de vuelta. Su sensei se acercaba a ella tan serenamente que parecía un fantasma, pero cuando sintió la cama ceder bajo su peso supo cuan real era. Estaba de vuelta. Él intentó tocarla pero instintivamente la ninja retrocedió, ella misma estaba sorprendida de rechazarlo.

-Será mejor que descanses- notaba lo dolido en su tono pero no podía evitar rechazar el contacto, algo tan íntimo.

-Gracias por traerme de vuelta- su Sensei salió del cuarto apenas mirándola.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado antes de su partida, aquella noche compartida entre ambos, pero ya no se sentía de la misma forma. Eran solo sentimientos de una alumna hacia su mentor, nada más; no lo culpaba de su situación, no se arrepentía, no cambiaría nada de lo había hecho pero había muchos meses de por medio.

Cómo puedes sentirte de la misma manera después de tanto tiempo, los primero meses no hacía mas que recordarlo, su imaginación entera creaba tanto escenarios posibles donde él la encontraba y llevaba de vuelta, y eso había pasado meses después de que perdiera toda esperanza. Tiempo después de que su corazón no se emocionase al pensar en su Sensei, no olvidaba aquella noche juntos, pero no hacía mucho que no la recordaba. Algo dentro de ella no esta bien, incluso ahora, dentro de su Aldea, no se sentía cómoda.

….

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?- su maestra estaba frente a ella, su tono era un poco duro, pero al verla tan frágil su expresión se suavizó.

-Bien- La Hokage se sorprendió de una respuesta tan corta y carente de emoción. -¿Cuándo podré irme?-

-Hoy por la tarde-

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?- su compañero acababa de entrar y parecía tan feliz de verla.

-Bien- la misma respuesta corta. Durante la siguiente hora Naruto había intentado animarla, contaba sus anécdotas más graciosas, tenía las mejores bromas y el humor más elevado, pero las cortas respuestas de su compañera pronto hicieron que su encuentro terminara. No había sido su intención ser tan grosera, no después de lo que habían hecho por ella, pero quería estar sola, en silencio y tranquila. Como solía ser antes, se odió por echar de menos el comportamiento que tenía con Sasuke. No quería ser así, pero no resistía la compañía de su equipo.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco así que decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo antes de que más personas la visitaran. Olvidó avisar pero no lo creía tan necesario, no iría tan lejos.

Había paseado por más de una hora, sus ideas seguían tan confusas, anhelaba ser como lo era antes, como todos esperaban que lo fuera pero algo dentro de ella estaba apagado. Era como si de repente no supiera como ser, no sabía si actuaba de la forma correcta y eso la enfurecía.

-Nos preguntábamos dónde estabas- sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta así que no lograron sorprenderla.

-Quería dar un paseo Sensei- se giró para verlo directo a los ojos, no le temía pero aún así cuando él avanzó ella retrocedió. No era algo intencional, era una mala costumbre que no podía borrar.

-Se te ha olvidado esto-

-Mi banda- se acercó a él y tomó la banda cuidando no tocar a su Sensei. Él pareció notarlo y su desilusión fue evidente. -Gracias- le sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Será mejor que vuelvas al hospital-

-Lo haré- Kakashi se alejó de ella molesto, no sabía como acercarse a ella, no podía tocarla cuando se moría por hacerlo. ¡Maldición! Si apenas podía acercarse unos metros antes de asustarla. Lo rechazaba y había levantado una barrera entre ellos que no sabía como cruzar.

-No debiste hacerlo- le dijo antes de marcharse.

-Fue mi decisión. No me arrepiento-

-Deberías hacerlo- la ninja no sabía a dónde quería llegar él.

-¿Por qué? -

-No sé cuanto de ti realmente logramos salvar. No eres la misma- dicho esto la dejó sola.

Sakura se quedó parada intentando contener su enojo, no tenía derecho de hablarle así. Qué esperaba, que ella podía ser la mima después de tanto, no, no era tan fácil y si alguien quería acercarse primero debía intentar derrumbar un muro que ella misma sabía que la rodeaba.

-¿Sakura-chan dónde estabas?- Naruto la alcanzaba en la entrada del hospital, parecía aliviado de verla.

-Lo lamento, he dado un pequeño paseo- se disculpó, debía ser más amable.

-Yo te hubiera acompañado-

-Aún puedes hacerlo- la cara de su compañero se iluminó. Asintió y la siguió tranquilamente.

Kakashi, a lo lejos, sólo pudo observarlos irse juntos. Ella parecía comportarse diferente con su compañero, intentaba ser amable, sin embargo con él era distinto; como si estuviese molesta. De pronto una idea le vino a la mente, quizá era justamente eso, su alumna lo culpaba por todo lo que había tenido que pasar por él, por salvarlo. No era tan descabellado creerlo, Kakashi ya había pensado en eso, pero quería creer que todo volvería a ser como antes. Que estúpido.

…

-¿Buscaba a Sakura, Kakashi Sensei? - Ino lo había encontrado en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

-Sí, así es. Pero creo que ya no está por aquí- no era fácil ocultar su desilusión.

-La han dado de alta hace unos minutos. Tengo entendido que volvió a su casa, Naruto ofreció acompañarla-

-Ya veo-

-Estoy preocupada por ella. Es como si quisiera llorar todo el tiempo- era curioso que mencionara eso cuando él no lo había notado. Se preguntó si realmente se estaba preocupando por su alumna, porque desde que había llegado solo le había importado lo que sentía él, lo mucho que la había echado de menos y cuanto quería que Sakura se repusiese para él. Había sido egoísta. -Ha olvidado esto- le mostró la banda de la chica. Era difícil creer que aún no la portara.

-Arreglaremos eso- se despidió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que con gran decisión se dirigió allí.

Era ya de noche, hacía más de un par horas que la luna cubría el cielo. Llevaba poco más de una hora frente a la ventana de su pequeña y distanciada alumna, cada día desde que se había marchado, visitaba ese lugar, siempre estaba a oscuras, pero esta vez una luz iluminaba la habitación. Podía verla frente a un espejo, parecía observarse, como si no reconociera a la chica que tenía en frente, aun no caía en cuenta de la ausencia de la banda ninja. Era momento de entrar.

-¿Qué hace aquí sensei?- incluso antes de que él entrara había notado su ausencia. Sin duda extrañaba esa despistada inocencia que la hacía asustarse involuntariamente.

-Pensé que querrías esto de vuelta- le entregó su banda.

-Gracias, no imagino cómo pude olvidarla- sin embargo no se la colocó. Se había formado un silencio incómodo, él no se marcharía, aún tenía mucho que decir.

-¿No te la pondrás? -

-Es un poco tarde, me la pondré por la mañana-

-Lamento lo que tuviste que pasar por mí- la chica se sorprendió de su disculpa pero le ofreció una sonrisa que lo confundió.

-Me alegra saber que está bien-

-¡Joder Sakura!- el ninja estaba desesperado- No me hagas esto, no finjas que todo esta bien cuando no soportas tenerme cerca. Lamento que hayas tenido que salvarme- dio un paso adelante pero la ninja seguía retrocediendo.

-¿Piensas que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?- su voz era un susurro, parecía dolida pero debía saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Pues entonces qué es? No soportas tenerme cerca cuando sufrí un infierno tratando de encontrarte-

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?- no esperaba que le reprochase eso y tardó unos instantes en responder.

-Te busqué por todas partes-

-¡Mentira! Yo estaba ahí, esperándote, durante siete meses. Cada día, noche, hora, minuto y segundo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Esas palabras lo dejaron sin aliento, su alumna estaba herida. Había caído sobre sus rodillas y se mostraba tal cual la habían salvado, rota.

-Te fallé Sakura lo sé por eso no debiste sacrificarte, yo no lo valgo- cayó de rodillas frente a ella que seguía llorando, tocó su hombro pero ella volvió a rechazarlo. Jamás se había sentido tan derrotado, tan lejos de esa mujer.

-No cambiaría lo que hice, al contrario de ti yo creo que vales la pena- la vio a la cara y una ligera sonrisa fugaz estaba en su rostro- Eres un gran sensei- esa palabras sepultaron cualquier esperanza que hubiera formado.

-¿Sólo un gran sensei?- era como si solo escuchara los fuertes latidos de su corazón, nada más. Estaba esperando una respuesta que ya lo estaba quebrando.

-No se que esperas de mí- su alumna mantenía su distancia y lo veía temerosa, con ojos de olvido, como si no recordase la noche juntos.

-Lo que me entregaste antes de irte-

-Yo ya no soy la misma. Yo no quiero…-

-Shhh..- la interrumpió -Tú lo has olvidado- aún con la alarma en su rostro la tocó suavemente una de sus mejillas. Sakura tomó su mano, la apretó más contra ella y su llanto aumentó.

-De veras quiero ser la misma antes. Olvidar todo-

-No podrás olvidarte de eso, jamás- tenía que ser sincero, si verdaderamente quería ayudarla -Pero yo siempre estaré contigo-

-¿Lo harás? - ella estaba incrédula- No podré cambiar lo que hice durante esos siete meses, y, quizá es mejor que no lo sepas- sentía que había una parte de él que no quería saberlo pero entendía el miedo de ella, antes de separarse la había juzgado, recriminado su pasado y era normal que ella no confiara en él.

-Hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir- Sakura no estaba preparada para contarlo ni Kakashi para escucharlo. Le quitó la banda de las manos y se la colocó, era parte de ella. -No te la quites de nuevo- le pidió levantando su rostro para verla a los ojos. La envolvió en sus brazos a pesar de ligeras protestas de la chica.

-Quiero estar sola- se alejó y se puso de pie. De nuevo esa barrera.

-No- susurró contra su oído, estaba en su espalda y se moría por tocarla, pero no podía presionarla de esa forma. -Es hora de dormir- la ninja asintió y se acostó sobre la cama envolviéndose entre cobijas.

-¿Se quedarás ahí? - estaba claro que no era una invitación.

-Sólo hasta que te duermas- ella asintió y aunque tardó una hora en conciliar el sueño lo hizo, su respiración se volvió regular y más tranquila. Se movía constantemente debido a, lo que él creía, eran pesadillas, se quejaba frecuentemente. Cuánta diferencia de la última noche que habían compartido, cuando dormía tranquila entre sus brazos, sintiéndose segura. Compartiendo el calor y las respiraciones, llenándose del otro.

A pesar de haberle asegurado que se marcharía apenas se durmiera no lo hizo, las horas avanzaban y el seguía cuidándola, temía que si se apartaba ella volvería a desaparecer. No le fallaría de nuevo, la culpa aún lo perseguía pero no sólo se preocupaba por la gran deuda que tenía con ella, sino porque verdaderamente le interesaba esa mujer. Su sistema estaba lleno de su alumna; no era algo que había elegido, era como si de la noche a la mañana se encontrara perdido por ella, apenas y podía sacarla de su cabeza, era peligroso porque no había tenido opción o quizás sí había elegido, quizás aquella noche cuando se negó a abandonarla tomó su decisión. Ahora no había vuelta atrás y honestamente él no quería regresar. Por más desastroso que estuviera resultando ahora, bastaba con verla dormir para estar seguro de seguirlo intentando; incluso si ella se rendía.

Se quedó junto a su alumna hasta el amanecer, hasta que estuvo seguro que nada le pasaría e incluso así a penas si tuvo el valor se dejarla.


	6. CONFIANZA

**CONFIANZA:**

-¿Quería verme maestra?- Sakura estaba ante la Hokage, quien la había llamado con carácter de urgencia.

-Fue tan tonto lo que hiciste- la ninja le daba la espalda sentada y mirando por la gran ventana que tenía la torre Hokage. No era necesario que se explicara, ambas sabían a que se refería –Te arriesgaste de tantas maneras distintas, solo tú sabes lo que viviste en ese tiempo sin mencionar tu desobediencia, huiste de la Aldea. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto no hubiera encontrado tu nota y la cura para Kakashi?, habrías quedado como una desertora y tu sensei habría muerto-

-Lo lamento- el tono que usó Tsunade era como si estuviese desilusionada de ella.

-Pero fuiste muy valiente- La Godaime se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeña alumna –Es digno de admirar tu sacrificio pero es momento de que seas frágil Sakura, ya fuiste fuerte mucho tiempo-

Las palabras de su maestra formaron un nudo en la garganta de la chica, la cual no pudo seguir tan ajena como hubiera querido. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero ella las secó con la palma de su mano. Tsunade le habló de nuevo.

-Es mejor que intentes seguir adelante porque no tienes otra opción-

-Supongo que tiene razón- no es no lo supiera antes, era la situación que aparentaban todos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo detestaba.

-¿Cómo fue?- esa era la pregunta que quería escuchar, no quería que fingieran que todo estaba bien porque no lo estaba, ella quería hablar de eso y todos parecían tener prohibido preguntarle.

-Como una pesadilla- tenía una sonrisa amarga y sus lágrimas habían cesado, como si realmente relatara un sueño. –Tenía que ayudarlo, cada día, fingir que me importaba y había noches en las que… Tenía un uso para él y me sentí así durante tanto tiempo, sé que nadie es, ni fue culpable de mi condición pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de sentirme usada, asqueada de lo que tuve que hacer. Salvar a quien traicionó a mi Aldea, era imposible no juzgarme como él- Sakura terminó su relato y sintió que una carga desapareció.

-Tienes que seguir avanzando para dejarlo atrás. Quizás algún día lo vuelvas a ver- esa declaración interrumpió toda la paz que la chica había conseguido. –Anda, ve y descansa un poco-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- la ninja salió de la habitación un poco turbada, aquella conversación le había ayudado pero la última advertencia la dejó inquieta.

¿Qué haría si lo encontrara de nuevo?, todo el odio que había acumulado quizá podría salir pero no se confiaba de ella misma por lo que prefería no verlo ni en sus últimos días. Quizá era un poco cobarde pero su maestra tenía razón, ya había sido valiente por mucho tiempo, tenía que empezar a sacar todo el dolor que se acumuló en su pecho, el rencor contra ella misma y la vergüenza de lo que había hecho.

En el fondo sabía que se negaba a ser tocada por su sensei pues no se creía merecedora de algo así, temía que él le reprochara sus acciones pasadas, que al verla solo pensara en el tiempo que compartió con su compañero. Solo había sido una noche juntos y eso no era promesa de nada, esa misma duda le permitió borrar cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido formar. En lo cabe al interés de su sensei estaba convencida de que no era más que amabilidad, el compromiso de sentirse agradecido por haberlo salvado. Siete meses podían borrar cualquier cosa.

-¿Todo esta bien?- ante ella el ninja en cuestión. No lo había visto acercarse.

-Todo esta bien sensei, gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa, no tenía nada más que decirle pero no deseaba ser tan descortés.-Pensaba dar un pequeño paseo, Tsunade-sama aún no me permite hacer más-

-Será mejor que te acompañe, no es bueno que camines sola- la ninja dudó un poco pero no tenía razón para negarse más que sus propios miedos.

Comenzaron a caminar por toda la Aldea en un incómodo silencio. Sakura procuraba mirar todo cuanto podía, familiarizarse con su hogar y después de unos minutos una sonrisa tímida se asomó, algunos viejos recuerdos llegaban a su memoria.

-Es un día precioso- habló involuntariamente pero recibió una respuesta inmediata.

-Ciertamente, si te gustan los días completamente soleados y calurosos-

-Pasé mucho tiempo en el exterior, pero no solía disfrutarlo - era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente con él, había sido el primer comentario que había salido de su boca.

-Parece que la noche será igual- ella sonrió tristemente. Él no deseaba, ni siquiera intentaba, interesarse por ella. Era claro que no quería saber sobre los últimos meses, era un poco decepcionante pero lo entendía.

-Pienso que lloverá- contradijo segura.

-Hola Sakura-chan, te he estado buscando-

-Estaba dando un pequeño paseo Naruto-

-Es un clima excelente- su compañero apoyó. –Aunque pensé que después de tanto tiempo no querrías estar más entre la naturaleza- la ninja se sorprendió que hablara con tanta facilidad pero le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida.

-Sería lógico pensarlo, pero en días como estos es imposible no disfrutar del clima tan precioso. Normalmente Sasuke prefería caminar bajo el sol, así que no tenía oportunidad de apreciar los días-

\- Imagino que fuiste de Aldea en Aldea pero ahora que estas en la aquí podrás gozar de tantos días soleados como quieras. - la mirada de su compañero era de compasión pero no parecía molestarle hablar de eso.

-La mayoría del tiempo no sabía dónde estaba- la ninja respondía tranquilamente.

-Debo resolver algunos asuntos, los veré después- su sensei se despidió rápidamente. Sin duda no quería oír nada que Sakura tuviera que decir sobre su pasado.

-¿A dónde iban?, el día que encontramos-

-Con Orochimaru- suspiró pesadamente e intentó recuperar la tranquilidad. Naruto entendió que era suficiente por un ahora y cambió a temas más agradables. Caminaron y recorrieron la Aldea entre la voz ruidosa de su compañero.

Kakashi estaba sobre el monumento Hokage, seguía con la vista a sus dos alumnos que aún paseaban. Le molestaba no haber tenido el coraje de escuchar todo lo que Sakura tenía que decir, era claro que quería hablar pero él no podía escucharla, no sin que una furia, casi incontenible, se desatara en su interior, sin que un odio amargo lo invadiera y casi lo arrastrara hasta los límites de la Aldea con la firme intención de encontrar a Sasuke, él pagaría por lo que había hecho, por haberla tomado y arrebatarla de su lado.

Quería fingir que nada había pasado pero le costaba, bastaba con verla para imaginarla en brazos de Uchiha y eso lo atormentaba. Quería creer que Sakura había puesta una barrera entre ellos pero en el fondo sabía que él no estaba seguro de cruzarla. Se odió por flaquear de esa forma, ella no lo merecía, no merecía un cobarde, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, una verdadera y comprometida decisión.

…..

Sakura estaba frente a el espejo en su habitación, veía atentamente el reflejo y luchaba por reconocer a esa extraña que le devolvía la mirada, estaba segura de haber crecido un par de centímetros, sin duda su pelo estaba considerablemente más largo, aún no estaba segura de cortarlo, sin duda que estaba más delgada pero con los últimos días sus ojeras habían disminuido, apenas y eran evidentes. Sonrió delicadamente, le gustaba lo que veía en el espejo, se giró de uno y de otro lado y se sintió bonita. No hermosa ni preciosa, sólo bonita, de la clase de chica que era capaz de conquistar a un hombre, alguno que no le importara la melancolía de sus ojos, los momentos de silencio o su miedo al futuro. Se miró atentamente y comprendió que debía perdonarse por lo que había hecho, todo cuanto había dejado que pasara y hecho ella misma era para sobrevivir y no debía avergonzarse de ello.

Se giró al oír un ruido por la ventana pero se sorprendió, no había nadie allí. Habría jurado ver a alguien pero no le tomó importancia, se acercó hasta la ventana y la cerró. Se metió a la cama y trató de sonreír, una singular emoción se albergó en su pecho.

Kakashi no estaba lejos de ahí, había planeado entrar por la ventana, pero cuando notó la sonrisa en su alumna al mirarse al espejo se arrepintió. No deseaba interrumpir esa fugaz paz que la rodeaba, no cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que diría, o si podría escuchar lo que ella quería decirle, escucharla desahogarse y verla tan frágil no era algo que quisiera experimentar. Y, si no estaba dispuesto a eso, que derecho tendría de estar cuando parecía transmitir tanta serenidad, no era justo robarle la pequeña tranquilidad que emitía.

Siempre había culpado a Sasuke por haberla apartado pero ahora que estaba de vuelta era él quien no se acercaba. Creía que su relación habría crecido de no haberse interrumpido pero ahora lo dudaba, no estaba demostrado mucho coraje y eso le advertía que quizá siete meses antes tampoco lo habría tenido. No olvidaba que casi la abandonaba durante la primera noche juntos.

Se fue de ahí completamente frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, había ido ahí con la confianza de haber tomado una decisión pero ahora que se marchaba era como si con su partido la hubiese tomado.

Tal como Sakura había dicho había comenzado a llover.

/

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Kakashi había visto a su pequeña alumna, la mitad del día estaba decidió a verla y la otra mitad aliviado de no encontrarla. Su mente aún era un caos y quería evitar lastimarla con su actitud, aunque dudaba que a ella pudiera lamentar su ausencia.

Justamente en eso pensaba cuando la vio a lo lejos, caminaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, reía ligeramente cuando el fuerte viento sacudía su melena rosada, aún no la cortaba y se enredaba entre su rostro, a penas era capaz de apartarla. Quería pasar sus dedos por su suave y largo cabello, recordar su olor. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente delgado, pero le quedaba de maravilla, su atuendo definía cada cuerva y el viento parecía guiarla a voluntad. Podía fácilmente pasar el día entero viéndola.

Siguió el impulsó y se acercó a ella rápidamente, si lo pensaba seguramente daría vuelta. Se adelantó a los pasos de la chica y quedó frente a la joven, quien aún luchaba por contralar su cabello, uno de los mechones escapó y llegó hasta el rostro de su sensei permitiéndole recordar su peculiar aroma.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó ella con una radiante sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento –Permítame- le retiró el rebelde mechón tocando su rostro con cuidado, pero eso fue suficiente para que una descarga de adrenalina lo recorriera. Además de robarle el aliento también fueron las palabras.

-No deberías salir con un clima así- después de unos minutos tuvo el valor de hablar. Pero no podía dejar de verla, intentaba grabar cada detalle de su rostro, como el ligero bronceado que lucía, sus grandes ojos jade y la forma en la que humedecía sus labios.

-Naruto me ha invitado a comer- declaró feliz pero un pinchazo de celos lo embargó. Seguían caminando, ella de frente y él frente a ella, en reversa. ¿Por qué sonreía así?.

-¿A dónde irán?-

-Con Ichiraku, ¿hay alguna otra posibilidad?-

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- no tenía mucho tiempo pero quería hablar con ella, recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que no aprovechó y del que ahora Naruto era dueño.

-Han sido días buenos- un tono de melancolía se hizo presente.

-¿Has hablado con Tsunade-sama?-

-Sí, le he contado todo cuanto sé y todo lo que pasó mientras estuve con él- la ninja bajó la cabeza, parecía arrepentida de lo que había dicho. –Será mejor que me apresure. Naruto debe estar esperándome- aceleró y se alejó de él ignorando el fuerte viento que soplaba. Él también tenía que apresurarse, debía ver a la Godaime.

….

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi?-

-Saber si ha tomado una decisión en cuanto a Sasuke-

-Debe ser traído de vuelta a la Aldea, pero no creo que sea una buena idea que Sakura vaya tras él. Sasuke sigue creyendo que ella le fue fiel todo este tiempo, quizá ni siquiera sabe que sigue viva o que está de nuevo en la Aldea. Si llega a verla junto a ustedes podría descubrir la verdad y es peligroso para Sakura, sería ponerla en riesgo y creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de eso-

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Naruto sabe de esto?-

-Él está tan feliz de ver a Sakura de vuelta que no se acuerda de Sasuke. Me ha dicho que no se separará de ella ni un solo segundo- de nuevo ese pinchazo de celos.

-Creí que estaría ansioso por encontrarlo-

-Parece que ha madurado-

Kakashi salió de la torre Hokage con grandes contradicciones, por un lado le satisfacía ver que Naruto se preocupara tanto por su compañera, pero por el otro no soportaba la idea de que fuera él quien apoyara y alegrara los días de Sakura. Cualquier otro miedo que hubiera sentido no era tan grande como imaginarla feliz en brazos de otro. Se preguntaba si acaso ya era demasiado tarde.

…..

Sakura caminaba de regreso a casa, la comida con Naruto se había extendido hasta la noche debido a que se habían unido a ellos algunos amigos, tales como Ino, Lee, Kiba, Sai y Hinata. Todos ellos habían compartido buenas anécdotas y planes para el futuro. Sin duda había sido un buen momento. Sin embargo no lo suficiente para olvidar a su sensei, habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que lo había visto, era obvio para ella que la evitaba y no podía evitar sentirse rechazada. Había intentado restarle importancia pero le hería que fuera tan ajeno a ella, no esperaba tener siempre su atención, tampoco que le agradeciera por lo que había hecho, pero si esperaba un poco más de preocupación. Kiba se había interesado más por ella y eso era desilusionante.

Seguía caminado en medio de la oscuridad, el miedo se iba desvaneciendo de a poco. Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa cuando una sombra apareció frente a ella.

-Sensei – estaba confundida de verlo de nuevo cuando llevaba días evitándola.

-¿Te acompaño?- la ninja asintió y comenzaron a caminar a la par. -¿Qué tal la cena con Naruto?-

-Ha sido muy divertido- declaró en medio de un bostezo, estaba cansado y quería descansar. –Gracias por la compañía- habían llegado a la casa de la chica y no tenían nada más que decirse. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa forzada y se dio vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más los fuertes brazos de Kakashi la sujetaron por la nuca y la condujeron a un beso.

Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos y podía verlo, él sí que tenía los ojos cerrados y la ninja intentó cerrarlos también, disfrutar del momento, que los viejos y buenos recuerdos la embargaran, pero no fue así. A penas y cerró los ojos las memorias de los últimos siete meses y la misma conducta tan apartada de él, la hicieron separarse.

-Sakura- susurró contra sus labios, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

-Es mejor que se vaya sensei, antes de que se arrepienta- lo dejó ahí y entró. Sus labios seguían cálidos y los mordió ligeramente. Cuando no estaba cerca era más fácil olvidar todo lo que había vivido, pero cuando él la tocaba era como si no pudiese pensar en otra cosa.

Subió hasta su habitación intentando despejar su mente pero parecía que sería una noche larga.

-Necesitamos hablar- Kakashi estaba de nuevo frente a ella.

-¿Sobre qué?- la ninja fingió recoger y doblar tanta ropa como encontraba.

-Sobre todo lo que pasaste-

-¿Ahora sí quiere hablar?, pues me temo que yo no. Ya he hablado suficiente al respecto-

-No entiendes. ¿Cómo puedo escucharte hablar sobre todo lo que tuviste que pasar para salvarme?, no hay día que no me culpe-

-Sabe qué, no tiene caso- la mirada cansada y fastidiada de ello lo irritó.

-¿Qué no tiene caso?- repitió él molesto.

-No, no lo tiene-

-¿Por qué?, es acaso por Naruto, él es sin duda perfecto para ti- los celos hablaban, parecía muy claro que su alumna no se interesaba más por él.

-Si es lo que piensas qué estas haciendo aquí-

-No puedes estar hablando enserio-

-Pero si usted mismo lo ha dicho, él es perfecto para mí, me escucha, no le molesta en absoluto mi pasado, se interesa y preocupa por mí- el descaro de Sakura comenzaba a desquiciarlo

-No sé que estoy haciendo aquí- se dio la vuelta harto de la situación, no había forma de comunicarse con esa mujer. Se dirigió hasta la ventana pero se detuvo antes de salir. –No me iré- declaró tratando de recuperar la paciencia.

-No tiene nada que hacer aquí- los ojos de la ninja relampagueaban en la oscuridad, era una expresión dura.

-No te dejaré. Sé que mientes, realmente no quieres que me vaya, muchos menos estar sola- vio como la ninja se sorprendió ante aquella declaración y antes de permitirle hablar se acercó con mucha cautela a ella.

-No me conoces-

-Ya verás que sí- la besó suavemente con la máscara puesta, sin embargo la chica seguía con los labios cerrados y tensos. Kakashi ejerció un poco más de presión, se negaba a creer que ella estuviera lejos de su alcance. La sujetó de la cintura acercándola más, recorría su fina espalda pero aunque aceptaba sus caricias no las correspondía. Él ninja se alejó resignado pero cuando vio el rostro de la chica, una inmensa compasión sustituyó su resignación.

Sakura mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aún así algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos en puño. En ese momento lo supo, le horrorizó saber cuantas veces su pequeña alumna había aceptado caricias que marcaron su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento- le susurró levantando su rostro y besando el camino de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Besó todo su rostro, cada centímetro hasta que ella logró suavizar su expresión. Bajó su máscara y unió sus rostros, largos minutos, sintiendo la suavidad de Sakura y su calor, recordando la maravillosa sensación de tenerla tan cerca. Aspiraba su olor y siguió la línea de su cuello, con su nariz la tocaba y trataba de recordar su aroma, solo en caso de que fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

Sus manos llegaron de nuevo a la cintura de la kunoichi, quien dio un ligero respingo, pero pareció acepar sus manos. Esperó varios segundos para que ella lograra acostumbrarse a su presencia y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba cómoda con eso, entonces la apretó con fuerza contra él, tanto como le era posible y con tanta fuerza para no lastimarla, recorrió su espalda por encima de la blusa y besó su cuello. Ni sus manos ni sus labios habían olvidado el cuerpo de su alumna. Siguió unido a ella, disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se separó de ella cuando recordó lo brusco que era, pero Sakura parecía estar relajada y eso lo tranquilizó.

Tomó su blusa por los bordes y la sacó, instintivamente ella intentó cubrirse.

-Tranquila- le susurró apartando sus brazos que intentaban cubrir su pecho. Tardó unos segundos en convencerla pero por fin pudo tranquilizarla lo suficiente. Comenzó a sacar su propia ropa hasta que su pecho quedó desnudo, Sakura mantenía la vista abajo pero él se encargó de levantar su rostro.

Se acercó de nuevo y la abrazó, el contacto tibio fue un placer que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, acarició sus brazos y espalda, su cuello y rostro. Se mantenía tan cerca de ella como le era posible, y, cuando Sakura pareció olvidar su vergüenza pudo continuar.

Enganchó sus pulgares a la falda de la chica y los bajó, tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza para no acorralarla en la pared y seguir sus instintos, a pesar de la inmensa ansiedad que sentía por hacerlo se dedicó a explorarla con la yema de sus dedos.

Cuando sintió que la presión en sus pantaloncillos era demasiada los quitó, debía mantenerse en calma pero le costaba tanto cuando ella estaba semidesnuda frente a él. Sakura perecía aceptar la intimidad que le ofrecía pero cuando intentó quitar su sostén su actitud cambió.

-No por favor- le pidió intentando alejarse.

-Esta bien- aceptó él comprendiendo el límite que estaban a punto de cruzar, debía darle tiempo. A pesar de cuanto quería que pasara, no podía ser tan egoísta. La levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la cama, la depositó con sumo cuidado y esperó para ver su reacción. Quizá le pediría que la dejara sola o simplemente lo despediría como si nada hubiese pasado. Para su sorpresa Sakura se acomodó en una de las orillas de la cama, era lo más cercano a una invitación, así que la tomó. Se recostó junto a ella y los cubrió con una manta. A pesar de estar en la misma cama a penas y se tocaban, no era una situación de lo más perfecta y Kakashi comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería irse, quizás la estaba presionando y ella no había tenido más remedio que aceptarlo. No obstante sus dudas desaparecieron cuando su alumna se abrazó a él, se apretó contra su pecho como una niña pequeña y allí se quedó. Kakashi besó su cabellera y por primera vez, en muchos meses, se relajó.

Sentía sus cuerpos unidos, compartiendo calor, acostumbrándose al otro y recordando lo familiares que eran, lo perfecto que parecían encajar y esperaba que Sakura sintiese lo mismo. Le encantaría saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, decirle que ahora todo era como debía ser. Pero solo pudo abrazarla más contra él y esperar que eso bastara.

….

Sakura había despertado hacía un par de horas, había logrado dormir bien. Estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre le daba seguridad. Confianza de poder cerrar los ojos y saber que todo estaría bien. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar junto a él, incluso compartir misiones o una simple charla, era algo que sin duda había extrañado y que aunque se negara a aceptarlo y reconocerlo, algo que le fascinaba.

La noche anterior, cuando Kakashi había irrumpido en su habitación, verlo decidido y hasta celoso por Naruto había sido un poco estimulante, saber que aún se interesaba por ella. Sin embargo no soportaba la actitud tan protectora de él, como si ella le perteneciera. No lograba acostumbrarse a eso y esperaba que él no continuara con esa actitud.

Después de aquella discusión las cosas se había tornado interesantes, la ninja había tenido que reunir toda su fuerza para no salir corriendo cuando él la tocó, no había sido fácil, pero su sensei cambió su postura y sus caricias, la joven pudo sentir como cada toque parecía quemar su piel. Por su mente pasaron tantas imágenes de aquella noche que compartieron, una cálida sensación había embargado su vientre y su cuerpo había cedido antes sus manos. Le hubiese encantado entregarse a él sin restricciones, como sus deseos lo dictaban pero había sido demasiado para un día, no quería forzarse a nada por el contrario quería disfrutarlo sin miedos y sin prisas.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de su sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se apretó más a él, esperaba que no le molestara su actitud tan empalagosa.

-Lo estoy- aseguró no muy segura de su situación. Eran solo un sensei y su alumna y eso la confundía, no sabía qué límites no podía cruzar.

-Lamento mi actitud estos últimos días. Fui un completo idiota- besó su cabellera y si era posible la abrazó más contra él.

-Tampoco yo fui la más inteligente- tenía que admitir que no lo había tratado muy bien. Quería aclarar las cosas, su relación si es que tenía una, pero las manos de Kakashi estaban sobre su espalda y su mente no pudo formular más pensamientos. Estaba boca abajo sobre su pecho, por lo que estaba a merced de él.

Él ninja recorría su espalda y besaba su cabellera, sus manos aplicaban la fuerza necesaria para no ser tan inocentes como se pensaría, y eran bien recibidas por ella que mordía su labio intentando controlar sus reacciones. La joven estaba tan perdida en aquellas sensaciones que no sintió cuando desabrochó su sostén, sólo hasta que notó como él intentó sacarlo por completo, no estaba segura de permitirlo pero decidió ceder. Se alejó un poco y entonces Kakashi pudo sacarlo, la colocó sobre él y la besó, desde la noche anterior se había quitado la máscara por lo que era un beso sin restricciones. Sentía su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca, ocasionalmente la mordía ligeramente y sus manos se enredaban en su cabellera acercándola más a él. El beso se extendió por varios minutos, ambos parecían saciar su sed del otro. Él ninja que copia sentía como ella le devolvía la misma intensidad, correspondía a sus caricias y eso le permitía avanzar con más derecho.

La joven notó las manos de él en su cintura, bajaban cada vez y dejaban una línea, que parecía de fuego, tras si. La giró y quedó sobre ella, su rostro estaba sobre el suyo, respiraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y la veía fijamente, algunos mechones rebeldes caían y el hombre que tenía encima jamás se había visto tan apuesto. Se tomó la libertad de quitarle la banda que cubría su rostro y besó su mejilla.

Su sensei le devolvió el beso antes de bajar hasta el pecho desnudo de la joven, los acarició con su lengua y por más que Sakura intentó controlarse, un suspiro entrecortado salió de su garganta, era más placentero de lo que recordaba. Se dejó llevar y tomó por el pelo al ninja que no hizo más que aumentar la fuerza de sus besos. Mordía ligeramente y eso era la tortura más placentera que hubiera experimentado. Su espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente pero Kakashi no cedía a sus súplicas, sus manos estaban sobre ella y parecían saber exactamente que hacer, parecían conocerla mejor que nadie. Sakura apretaba las piernas incapaz de aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba, su sensei no estaba siendo suave ni tierno con ella, era decidido y hasta un poco brusco pero la joven se descubrió encantada.

Por fin Kakashi regresó a su boca y la besó de nuevo, como si le perteneciera, no obstante esta vez no le molestó.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó cuando una de sus manos llegaba a su entrepierna. Su cuerpo se tensó.

-Sí- susurró contra sus labios.

-¿Segura?- comenzaba a bajarle las bragas y ni por un instante dudó de cuanto quería que lo hiciera. Sakura asintió incapaz de responder. Él sonrió maliciosamente y bajó hasta su entrepierna. La ninja contuvo la respiración y se aferró a las sábanas.

Cuando sintió su lengua sobre ella, un escalofrío la recorrió, no recordaba como respirar y su piel parecía más sensible que nunca. Kakashi volvió a pasar su lengua sobre ella y la reacción que obtenía era la misma, suaves gemidos de ella. Por fin la besó con decisión y la invadió el placer, su espalda se arqueaba pero su sensei la sostenía firmemente por lo que le era incapaz moverse, pero ella no tenía planes de hacerlo, ni un solo centímetro. Lo siguiente que sintió logró arrancar un gemido desde la garganta, Kakashi había introducido un dedo en ella, la ninja sentía una ligera presión que la llenaba de placer, era imposible que no se moviera; su sensei repitió la acción un par de veces más, se estaba asegurando de darle tanto placer como era posible y ella no tenía ninguna queja sobre eso. Algo dentro de ella estaba avergonzada, era su sensei quien la tocaba, un hombre mucho mayor y más experimentado pero había un toque erótico en la situación.

Cuando se alejó, se sintió agotada, trataba de recobrar el aliento pero los labios de él chocaron de nuevo contra los suyos. Le devolvió el beso y se aferró a la espalda bien formada y definida del hombre. Sintió como se acomodaba sobre ella, cargando el peso sobre sus codos, mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a entrar en ella. Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Mírame- era la voz de él contra sus labios. Le tomó unos segundos pero obedeció. -¿Estas bien?- que le preguntara eso en medio de algo tan íntimo le demostró cuanto respeto le tenía.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró tratando de llenarse de valor, quería hacerlo. Aunque el semblante preocupado de él no se quitó continuó con su labor, con más cautela.

Una vez que entró en ella por completo, no se movió, esperó que sintiera completamente cómoda con él, no era fácil, no cuando ella era magnífica, cuando tenía su sonrojado rostro frente a él, o sus piernas entrelazadas a su cadera, sintiendo su pecho desnudo chocar contra el suyo. Por fin sintió que su alumna comenzaba a moverse ligeramente contra él, y entonces tomó una de las manos de la chica y la besó, era un placer estar con ella. Sin soltar su mano comenzó a moverse, era un alivio temporal que solo aumentaba con el placer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Aumentó la fuerza y el ritmo, cada embestida era más profunda y temió por unos instantes que el ruido que hacía la cama despertara a todos, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando su alumna mordió su hombro. Todo el autocontrol que había intentado mantener se fue al diablo, sus instintos tomaron el control y siguieron cada deseo que Kakashi sólo había soñado. La tomó con fuerza y con derecho, para placer de ambos, porque estaba seguro de que Sakura estaba disfrutando tanto como él lo hacía, se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza y gemía sobre su oído. Podría haber durado todo el día, su cuerpo no hacía más que excitarse al sentirla, sus sentidos aún querían más y él estaba decidió a obtenerlo.

Sus caderas seguían chocando, seguía empujando contra ella, la besaba y la veía entregarse completamente a él, escuchaba sus gemidos y el sonido de la cama que cedía a los rítmicos movimientos de ambos. Sintió como su alumna se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, estaba llegando a su fin y él quería hacerlo memorable, cargó su peso en uno de sus codos y con la mano libre acarició el pecho desnudo de la chica, notaba como la ninja parecía entregada a sus caricias, continuó con el ritmo fuerte hasta que la sintió ceder. Sus caderas se tensaron y en unas cuantas embestidas más él también llegó a su límite.

Por fin acabaron exhaustos, estaba sobre ella descansado, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo aún estaba entumido y la fuerza parecía haberlo abandonado, con todo eso, jamás se había sentido tan complacido. Rodó y terminó a un lado de la joven, la atrajo y acomodó sobre él. Le encantaba estar de esa forma, era como si pudiera fundirse con ella, sentirla tan cerca lo hacía sentir pleno como jamás lo había estado en brazos de otra mujer.

-Sakura-

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió su rostro hacia él, lo apoyó sobe su pecho desnudo y le dirigió una larga mirada, le recordaba un poco a la joven que solía ser.

-Esto quiere decir que entre Naruto y tú…-

-¿Vas a preguntarme lo mismo siempre?- ella rodó lo ojos.

-Siempre que alguien parezca interesado en ti, lo haré-

-No te entiendo, pensé que era más que claro que estoy contigo-

-Sí, lo es para mí, pero el resto no lo sabe, que eres mía- los ojos de la joven relampaguearon de nuevo, ahí estaba esa rebeldía juvenil.

-No lo soy- declaró tratando de mantener la calma. –No te pertenezco, ni a ti ni a nadie-

-No como un objeto Sakura, sino como una parte de mí, estas dentro de mí, de mi sistema. No te poseo pero una parte de ti me pertenece, algo dentro de ti esta impregnado de mí- la voz dulce y serena de él logró calmarla. Tenía razón, más de lo que hubiera pensado que podría tener. Sin duda que se sentía impregnada de él, le había entregado una parte de ella, una que no quería de vuelta.

-Cuando lo dices así suena mejor- le regaló un dulce beso en los labios.

-Ahora quisiera que me contaras cómo fue- ante aquella petición sintió como el cuerpo de su alumna se tensaba, una melancolía se situó en su mirada y en su voz.

-¿De veras quieres escucharlo?-

-Cada día- le reiteró él llenándose de valor para el duro relato que escucharía a continuación.

Durante las siguientes horas Sakura le confió su desventura mientras estuvo con Sasuke, parecía estar contando una pesadilla, sus ojos parecían perdidos en los recuerdos y su voz tan monótona, carecía de toda emoción. Sólo suspiraba de vez en cuando, como intentando reunir coraje para terminar. Cuando lo hizo, Kakashi apenas y atinaba a creer todo lo que había tenido que pasar, era demasiado para cualquiera, en especial para alguien tan joven. La desesperación de no poder escapar, de no tener opciones y perder la esperanza día con día, la confusión sobre ella misma, todo era un mal recuerdo que sería difícil dejar atrás. No la había soltado ni un solo momento, cuando ella se detenía la abrazaba con más fuerza, le recordaba que seguía ahí, que estaba de vuelta.

-Lamento que todo fuera por mí- se había disculpado antes, pero sentía que jamás bastaría.

-No importa, lo volvería pasar para salvarte. No imaginas el miedo que sentí cuando te vi herido y casi sin esperanzas-

-Lo mismo que yo sentí cuando supe que te habías marchado. La soledad que sentí, Sakura, fue casi insoportable-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Ahora solo queda estar juntos. Es más que claro que ambos lo queremos y sinceramente no tengo ganas de sufrir más-

-Tampoco yo- ambos se dirigieron una mirada significativa y continuaron conversando con el sol avanzado y anunciando el ocaso del día.

No, no estaban en absoluto enamorados, pero había algo entre ellos, quizá más fuerte que el mismísimo amor. Era el sacrificio y el dolor de la separación, la prueba tan dura que habían enfrentado separados y cuyo único soporte había sido una noche juntos, quizá no era mucho para el resto, ni suficiente para la mayoría; pero para ellos fue suficiente, y aún lo era. Valía cada intento de estar juntos y ambos lo sabían. Por alguna extraña razón aquello que debió separarlos ahora los tenía en brazos del otro.


	7. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO:**

Sakura estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, peinaba su cabello y trataba de acostumbrarse a verlo de esa forma. Estaba tan concentrada en intentar darle forma que no sintió cuando cierto ninja entró a su habitación. Así que cuando lo vio a través del reflejo del espejo se asustó y dio un pequeño brinco.

-Te eché de menos- Kakashi la abrazó sin perder tiempo. Colocó su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro y aspiró su aroma.

-También yo. ¿Qué tal ha ido la misión?- la ninja le devolvió el abrazó tranquila de verlo de vuelta. Hacía tres largos días que estaba fuera de la Aldea.

-Ha ido bien- esa era una respuesta sospechosamente corta – Te ves hermosa, siempre preferí tu cabello de ese modo- pasó sus dedos por el, ahora corto, cabello rosa de su alumna. Sakura no cedió, se alejó de él y lo examinó en busca de alguna herida o algo sospechoso, pero no había nada excepto el rostro cansado del ninja, parecía exhausto.

-¿Qué pasa?, luces agotado- observó ella nerviosa. Estaba segura que no era Naruto, debía estar bien, de lo contrario se lo habría dicho inmediatamente; sin embargo su silencio le preocupaba aún más. Kakashi la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama, se acostó con ella encima, sentada sobre su estómago la sostenía por la cintura. La joven acariciaba suavemente su rostro, como si tratara de reconfortarlo.

-Sasuke sabe que estas viva y que volviste a la Aldea- le dio la noticia temeroso, la veía directo a los ojos y besó sus manos intentando darle valor. –Sucedió un día antes de regresar, terminábamos la misión cuando Naruto se enteró de un ataque a dos ninjas, lo cuales mencionaron el Sharingan. Decidimos que lo mejor sería investigar, fuimos al lugar del ataque y para nuestra sorpresa Sasuke estaba ahí. Parecía saber todo sobre ti, nos preguntó cómo estabas y si ya te habías acostumbrado a la Aldea. Dijo que volvería por ti, íbamos ir tas él pero desapareció sin dejar rastro-

-¿Cómo crees que lo supo?- la ninja se había recostado sobre el pecho de él, subía y bajaba con su respiración; no parecía afectada pero su voz sonaba resignada.

-No lo sé, pero debemos ponerte a salvo- la abrazó más contra él. Hacía 7 meses que Sakura había vuelto, siete meses desde que estaban juntos. No habían sido los mese más fáciles ni más tranquilos, solían discutir con frecuencia y con más rapidez se reconciliaban; no solo sus edades eran muy diferentes, también sus gustos y temperamentos, por lo que debían ser muy pacientes con el otro, con todo eso, ninguno había pensado en separarse, ambos preferían la guerra con el otro que la tranquilidad en soledad.

-No tiene caso que me sigan negando las misiones-

-No te arriesgaré, no-

-Siempre estaré en peligro, incluso tú lo estuviste. Tuvieron suerte de salir ilesos- Kakashi sintió que Sakura parecía más afectada de lo normal, parecía tener miedo de soltarlo.

-No dejaré que nada te pase-

-Él no volverá por mí- le aseguró la ninjas.

-¿Cómo la sabes?-

-Ya no me necesita, si hubiera querido hubiera vuelto por mí. Seguramente no hablaba en serio- intentó tranquilizarlo, estaba segura de lo que decía o quizá era que con él se sentía totalmente a salvo.

-Yo te necesito- declaró él viéndola a los ojos.

-Me alegra escucharlo, porque tengo que decirte- él la observó curioso, no era normal que ella fuese tan misteriosa.

-¿Qué es?-

-Estoy embarazada- la ninja esperó para ver cómo reaccionaba, su relación aún era secreta y seguramente no era la situación ideal para él. De apoco notó como una gran sonrisa llena de ternura se instaló en su rostro.

-Eso explica porque te ves tan hermosa-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Estoy seguro- su sensei acarició el vientre, aún plano, de la chica. –Te prometo que cuidaré de ambos-

-Siempre lo has hecho- Kakashi se sentó y la envolvió con tanto cuidado como pudo, sentía más de lo que era capaz de demostrar, las palabras le faltaban y no atinaba a decirle todo lo que ella se merecía. Era la mujer de su vida y ahora tendrían un hijo; jamás había imaginado que el futuro fuera así de bueno.

Los problemas seguían ahí, latentes, seguía temiendo más que nunca que Sasuke intentara llevársela, pero esta más seguro aún que eso jamás lo permitiría. Nadie lo separaría de ella y de su hijo, además tenían que enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, debían hacer pública su relación y no sólo eso, sino anunciar el embarazo de Sakura, todo podría ser abrumador si no estuviera tan enamorado de su alumna.

Una emoción que jamás había sentido se acumuló en su pecho.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó Sakura limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Porque voy a ser papá-

Los ninjas se quedaron en la misma posición durante horas, Kakashi no hacía más que besar el vientre donde crecía su hijo y Sakura sonreía complacida de verlo tan feliz. Ambos sentían como se formaba su familia, entre ellos, justo ahora.

FIN


	8. AGRADECIMIENTOS

QUERIDO LECTOR:

HE VUETO POR Y PARA TI.

GRACIAS, COMO SIEMPRE, POR LEERME.

LES RUEGO SU CONSEJO SOBRE LO SIGUIENTE:

HE ESCRITO YA, SEIS HISTORIAS SOBRE MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE NARUTO Y EL APOYO DE SU PARTE REALMENTE HA SIDO MÁS DEL QUE PODRÍA ESPERAR UNA ESCRITORA NOVATA. JAMÁS CONSIDERÉ ESCRIBIR SOBRE OTRA PAREJA, PERO HAN SOLICITADO QUE ESCRIBA DE NARUTO Y SAKURA, (ANTES DE YO ERA PARTIDARIA DE ESTA PAREJA, DESPUÉS ME ENAMORÉ DE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE UN SENSEI Y SU ALUMNA) UNA PARTE DE MÍ SIENTE QUE LOS TRAICIONA Y ME TRAICIONO A MÍ MISMA SI LO HAGO, USTEDES ME CONOCIERON COMO UNA KAKASAKU Y NO PIENSO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ALGUNA OTRA PAREJA SI LOS OFENDO O SI DEJO DE CONTAR CON SU MUY IMPORTANTE APOYO. ASÍ QUE OS RUEGO ME DEN SU MÁS SINCERA OPINIÓN, ASÍ SEA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME LEEN O SI LO HAN HECHO CON ANTERIORIDAD. POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y DEJENME SABER SU PUNTO DE VISTA. SE LOS RUEGO, SABEN QUE SIEMPRE ESCRIBIRÉ PARA USTEDES.

YOYO


End file.
